The star's Fate
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Lucy feels weak do to a few random peoples words as she walks through the town to the guild and decides to take a self mission. She temporarily decides to leave the guild with the full intention of expanding her magical potential! Reunions of family and friends, remended broken bonds, and the return of a formidable enemy... Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Belittlement

Belittlement

_**Disclaimer: P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters if I did though that'd be totally awesome!**_

* * *

Lucy frowned as she opened the doors to the Guild walking straight to the bar to order something to eat. It wasn't that she was hungry it was just that she'd heard a few things on the way through the town that were hard for her to swallow. Random rumors and what people thought about others in the Guild. Most rumors being about Natsu and Lisanna which made her stomach turn in jealousy. She loved him, but he loved Lisanna… He was a big boy! He could choose who he liked by himself and if he loved Lisanna then she should be happy for him!

Yeah good luck with that… she found her brain thinking on its own accord making her sweat drop. 'Great now my brains contradicting my stay positive attitude!' she thought eating the ice cream she ordered. Mirajane flashed her a smile as she leaned against the bar "So how have you and Natsu been?" she asked watching the blonde poke at the ice cream with the spoon. Lucy shoveled a big scoop into her mouth in hopes of gaining a few extra seconds to answer the S-Class Mages question.

When nothing came to her she just shrugged deciding it would be best to tell the truth "We're find I guess… I don't really see him much anymore; I guess he's always out with Lisanna?" Lucy told the white haired model for Sorcerers Weekly. Mirajane raised an eyebrow before noticeably shifting her eyes from Lucy to her little sister who was indeed across the room with the blonde's bubblegum haired teammate. Mirajane sighed folding her arms over each other on the bar staring at Lucy "Don't worry Luce…" she said letting her eye fall on her sister again.

Lucy looked up at the Take-Over mage with a questionable look flashing through her deep brown eyes. Mira smiled "It won't go anywhere… because Natsu loves you." The Take-Over mage said letting her eyes dart back to Lucy not wanting to miss the look on her face. She seen Lucy blush the slightest bit before she bowed her head a little "H-How do you know?" Lucy stuttered over her words as she felt her heart slowly picking up the pace; beating twice as fast against her chest. Mira lifted one arm up allowing her cheek to rest in the palm of her hand before glancing back at Natsu.

She chuckled when she seen him look away from them quickly a small blush crawling to his cheeks at being caught staring at Lucy. "Because you're all he talks about…" She said still watching him. Natsu you could tell was dying to look Lucy's way just by how he'd turn to face her for a second, then would quickly look away when he notice Mira staring at him with an all knowing grin. Lucy's face was priceless when she glanced at her it was like a balloon filled with red paint exploded on her face!

Lucy looked deep in thought for a long moment before shaking her head "Your wrong…" she told Mira with a sad smile as she stood up from the bar and her half eaten half melted ice cream. Her hand ran over the smooth cherry wood bar until she reach the end; she paused for a long moment. Before heading back into the Guild masters quarters in the back. She stopped at the door and took a few long seconds to peer at the Fairy Tail stamp on her hand.

_Lucy giggled "come here Plue!" she told the spirit who galloped into her waiting arms. She stood up as she held him against her chest with a small smile and lightly scratched his head. "Fairy Tail is the greatest!" She heard someone say. Plue titled its head in curiosity "It would be the greatest if it didn't have weak Mage's like that Lucy Heartfilia chick. She's all talk and no action!" another voice spoke randomly from the gathered crowd of people. They thought she was weak? Useless?! _

_Then again she was wasn't she? She found herself close to tears "I heard from a friend of mine that Lisanna and Natsu are going out now!" a teen age girl around her age told her five friends. The one guy in the group lazed against the brick walled building "What's so great about a dude with bubblegum colored hair?" he asked making all four girls in the group glare at him. They yelled at him in anger… Must be a part of Natsu's not so secret fan club. _

Lucy eyed the pink insignia… _All the Mages in Fairy Tail must be really strong… I wonder if they'll let someone as weak as me join? _She remembered her own thoughts from just after she met Natsu and the fake Salamander. She gave off a deep sigh "Is something wrong Lucy?" an elderly father tone rang in her ears. Lucy looked down to see the Guild's Master staring up at her in concern. Lucy flashed him a fake cheerful smile "Can we talk in private?" she asked watching as Master Makarov stepped back holding the door open.

Lucy stepped inside and he shut the door asking her to take a seat in front of his desk which held mountains of paperwork. The small old man let the young blonde take her time on getting started. He could tell whatever she wanted to say wasn't an easy thing for her to bring up. "Is it possible… for me to go on a self mission? You know like take a few months away to get stronger…" she asked nervously hoping she wouldn't have to quit to leave the Guild to go train herself.

Makarov nodded in understanding after several moments. He gave a sad sigh as he walked behind his desk grabbing hold of a piece of paper from one of his desks many compartments. He grabbed the mug of beer and chugged it in several gulps before lightly slamming the mug back down to his desk. He unconsciously wiped the bubblely substance from his lower chin before looking back up to Lucy. "How long? Where? And when do you plan on leaving?" he asked readying a pen to the paper.

Lucy looked down "long enough to show results… I don't know and tonight…" she said making the old man pause for a long moment. He looked up at her and as if staring into her eyes would answer the questions racing through his head; he looked back down to the paper and scribbled down a few things. Once he was done he grabbed a check mark stamp "Approved." He said out loud placing the approved document in a folder. Lucy nodded standing up "Lucy!" Makarov said with his head bowed. "Come back unharmed… I'll make sure your personal belongings don't go anywhere…" he told her.

Lucy thanked him before walking out of the office to find Mirajane and Levy frowning outside the door. They'd obviously been eavesdropping. Lucy sighed pulling the two into a tight hug "Don't worry I'll be back." She said flashing them a smile before adding "But please keep Natsu here at least till midnight for me…" she asked. The two hugged her back tightly crying into Lucy shoulder; they nodded against Lucy's shoulder. The three calmed down and separated allowing Lucy the chance to leave the Guild undetected by a certain Dragon Slayer.

Lucy ran home hoping to get everything she'd need packed up. She planned on packing only things she'd need. She panted stopping in front of her apartment she met her landlady in front of her apartment door. "Makarov told me about what you're planning to do…" the elder women told her staring at the blonde teen. Lucy rubbed at the back of her neck "Expect to pay all your rent in full when you return." The women told her with a smile before adding "And Lucy… good luck." She told her before walking back down to her own apartment.

"**Come to me" a female voice rang in her head.** Lucy's eyes widened stopping with her hand over her doorknob. This wasn't the first time she'd hear this voice call out to her. 'Who are you?' she wondered enclosing her hand around the doorknob. She opened the door and took a few steps into her apartment before rushing around gathering the things she'd need on the road. She nodded to herself as she listed things off the top of her head making sure what she had littered on her bed was what she needed.

Lucy packed the clothing into her small pink bag also stuffing matches, a pocket knife, and other necessities she'd need on the road. Deciding to take one thing she honestly didn't need with her; she stuffed her unfinished novel into the confines of her small bag pack. She skillfully hooked her pink sleeping bag Natsu bought her to her bag pack. She ran to her desk pulling out the special whip her Spirits thoughtfully gave her and tightened its holster around her upper thigh with a small smile. She dug through her desk again gathering what little money she had left.

She stuffed it harmlessly into her pocket before walking over to her bag pack and pulled it over her shoulders with a light heave. She grunted at the extra weight 'God she was truly a wimp…' she thought to herself realizing once again how weak she really was. **"Come to me… Lucy." That voice said again.** Lucy sighed ignoring it this time she had other things to do then to find someone who might not even be real. Lucy shut down all the lights and locked the windows and doors behind her. Her gate keys clinked with each step as she neared the gates of Magnolia.

The crisp night air kissed her cheeks and the darkness of the outer forest welcomed her with open arms. She gulped slightly frightened about entering a dark forest that she'd be unable to see her own hand in front of her face. The sound of creatures shifting through the trees and bushes in the darkness made her shake in fear. A hand landed on her shoulder making her jump seeing a bright light from behind her "It's okay princess… We can do this together." Loki told her confidently. He was dressed in his normal suit and glasses to match his partner Capricorn.

Lucy nodded more to herself then to her supportive Spirit; Loki grasped her hand and they began their journey through the dark damp forest. The only thing to comfort her was the bright starry night that lit the world around her in the moons absence. _That blonde chick in Team Natsu is the weakest link not just in Fairy Tail's strongest Team, but in Fairy Tail in general!_ She remembered the taunt. She was tired of feeling belittled for being so weak. She'd show them…


	2. Chapter 2- Meet me in my dreams

Meet me in my dreams

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters; a girl can dream though right?**_

* * *

_*Smack* The sound echoed in her ears as the room stood to still… Too quiet for a long moment as Lucy relived one of her many childhood memories. "I thought I told you to leave me alone! Go back to your business study's Lucy! I have work that needs to be done!" He father yelled at her from behind a mountain of books and papers. A nine year old Lucy sniffled it was just like last year… She could remember her plea for her father to spend time with her that year and how he slapped the rice ball she'd made just for him off his desk as if it was a piece of trash. _

_She also recalled him yelling at her that time too 'But daddy today is… my birthday…' she recalled herself sobbing as she raced down the hall to the large staircase. That day was the first time she'd run away from home. Lucy shook her head ridding herself of the memory and glanced over her shoulder at her father for a second longer knowing it would probably be the only time she'd really ever saw him other then when he was making her life decisions for her! "Lucy what are you doing just standing there! Get out!" her father yelled getting red in the face from anger._

"**It was hard… But you have to accept your past Lucy; after all who's to say if you were treated differently that you'd be the same person you are today?" the female voice spoke to her.**_ Her surroundings vanished and she found herself in darkness. Bright small familiar looking orbs above her calmed her making her smile slightly. A womanly figure sat on the blackened ground looking up at the starry sky above them. Her face darkened out bright orange hair spilling over the dark area beneath her._** "I'm glad you can finally hear me Lucy… I've been calling you for so long." The women confessed tilting her head towards Lucy, but still the women's face was coated by darkness.**

_Lucy watched the women run her fingers through her long lengthy bright shade of orange locks of hair. "Calling for me?" Lucy repeated. _**The women nodded with a sad smile that shined through the darkest corners of Lucy's mind "Yes." She told her. **_ Lucy's remembered that smile and somewhat could remember the voice speaking to her, but she couldn't recall who it was. She remembered this voice lulling her to sleep after her mother's passing. It'd been there with her through everything… who was this woman before her?!_** "Beautiful and comforting isn't it?" the women asked looking up at the starry night above. **

_Lucy stared for a long moment before letting curiosity guide her as she stepped forward. She gasped as her body started to sink into the blackened ground. _**"Come to me soon Lucy." The angelic voice rang out like music to her ears. **_This voice she knew it, but from where?_

Lucy's bolted upright from her position on the ground in front of the campfire Loki set up for her. Loki sat propped up against a not so far away tree keeping guard. He hadn't noticed she was wake, so she turned over and attempted to fall back to sleep. However the thoughts the plagued her mind wouldn't allow that! Frustrated she organized her thoughts before deciding she had to sleep because tomorrow was the start of building a whole new Lucy! Lucy's eyes began to flutter closed and she couldn't help, but remember that women as she drifted back into deep slumber 'Who are you? Why are you so familiar to me?' she asked.

Slipping further into an unconscious state Lucy swore she felt her bangs move and something cold press against her forehead. The touch itself was cold, but the feeling it brought was warm and comforting. The stars twinkled above her head as she slept soundly. **"Sweet dreams little princess." The women's voice rained down from the shining stars. **

The birds chirped and sang loudly but beautifully throughout the forest. Animals danced, chased and scurried through the open areas of the forest. The sun slapped her in the face the moment she opened her eyes making her quickly shut her eyes and hide her head under the pillow with a displeased grumble. It had to be between five and six in the morning… What most people refer to as the butt crack of dawn! Where the sun wasn't too low or too high but was so bright you wish you could toss a dart at it and pop it like a balloon making it sink back to the earth never to return. Lucy sat up slowly after her eyes adjusted to the brightness of a new day. She heard a chuckle from several feet away to see Loki leaning against the same tree as last night.

His arms were crossed over his chest as he smiled shaking his head "Has anyone ever told you how cute you look in the morning with your hair all wild like that?" he informed her. Lucy blushed taking her pillow and chucking it at her laughing friend "Like your one to talk fuzz ball!" she taunted back. Lucy slapped her hands to her face 'Oh my god I spent way too much time around Natsu and Gray I'm starting to act like them!' she thought referring to the taunting nickname she'd just called her Spirit.

Loki snickered at her from behind the pillow and she pointed at him knowing exactly where his mind was going "Don't even comment!" she said blushing out of embarrassment that Gray and Natsu's antics were actually rubbing off on her! Loki smirked "Okay then I won't comment on that per say; why couldn't you have copied Gray's unconscious stripping quality instead?" he asked looking at her thoughtfully. As if he was day dreaming about it! Lucy's face exploded 'Okay I think I'll be grateful I just copied the childish antics.' She thought and before anything else could be said she closed Loki's gate so he couldn't tease her anymore.

She chuckled 'What a dummy!' she flipped through to Capricorn's golden gate key. Summoning him from the Celestial Spirit world; Capricorn appeared in a bright light. He fixed his shades "Lesson one; we will be training for you to learn how to gain access to your second container of magic inside of you." He told her as he sat down. She soon followed suit "Life is energy and energy is magic! Become one with life by obtaining absolute focus!" Capricorn said.

Lucy sighed closing her eyes remembering seeing her mother being taught this very same thing by Capricorn once. Lucy listened to the light breeze brushing through her hair, the sound of a pair of birds singing an almost silent duet, the rustling of bushes and trees around them, and the beating sound of water beating down on a few rocks or slapping into the river below. She could feel the wind picking up around her a little. **"Magic is love; love is harmony." The women from her dream spoke to her. **'Love? Harmony?' she thought mouthing off her salmon pink haired teammate's name; she felt the winds pick up around her whipping her hair around.

"**Yes that's it Lucy your getting It." she told Lucy in a proud tone.** She couldn't help it… 'Who are you?' she thought feeling the winds around her dissipate as the hold she'd almost gained on the second container slipped from her grasp. Capricorn sighed 'Well she almost had it.' he thought watching the power around her disburse back into the air around her as she fell back. Beads of sweat ran down her face as she took in several deep gulps of oxygen "Who are you?" she whispered before she slipped out of consciousness.

Capricorn sighed 'She's got a long way to go.' He thought witnessing the effects of an amateur trying to draw out their secondary container of built up magic stored deep inside their very soul. Standing up he leaned down and scooped up the Princess of the Celestial Spirits. "**You'll find out in time little Princess; you'll find out in time." The female voice said as Lucy slipped deep into her subconscious. "Don't push yourself too hard too fast." The voice told her laced in genuine concern.** Loki summoned himself "Lucy!" he yelled worriedly. Capricorn looked from a sleeping Lucy to a worried Loki "Relax her power just bottomed out she'll be fine with some rest." He told Loki.

_It was dark… really dark. "Where am I?" she wondered. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her making her scream out in surprise "Kyaaaa!" Lucy's voice echoed in the dark room as she struggled against the person holding her. The person chuckled "What are you doing? Luce your such a weirdo!" a familiar pink haired Mage told her. Lucy stopped tilting her head back to him with tears bubbling up on the rim of her chocolate brown eyes. "Natsu?" she whispered in disbelief; he grinned hugging her close as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. _**"Your connected you know?" that familiar voice echoed into her head. **_Natsu planted kisses up her neck after whispering a soft I love you in her ear. _

'_Connected?' she asked in utter confusion though she found it difficult to concentrate as Natsu lips danced up and down her neck. "__**Your dreams are connected." **_**She said again.**_ 'Dreams… connected?' she couldn't think. This had to be a dream… Natsu would never, but it… it feels so real! _**"That's because he's truly there… he's having his dream and your having yours! Two dreams blended together. It only proves you're stronger then yesterday; I didn't expect you to be able to connect to others dreams though." The voice told her. **

_So then… 'I'm in Natsu's dream?' she thought as Natsu turned her to face him 'Then what he said just now…' Lucy could practically see the Cheshire cat grin on the women's in her mind. __**"You got it **_**sweet cakes**_**." She said with a sly grin stretching across her lips.**__ Lucy squealed when Natsu bent down a bit bringing his hold around her thighs. Her heart was beating so fast… his touch was like warm campfire that she just wanted to melt against. 'So then that means he really…?' she thought pausing when the darkness around them faded into familiar surroundings. _

_Lucy blushed 'my bedroom?' she gasped when Natsu licked her neck playfully. She growled aggravated and cupped his face ready to wipe that stupid hunky grin clean of his face. Lucy's face exploded in different shades of red after realizing she just put Natsu in a lip lock. To her delight and surprise he wasn't only kissing her back, but was in the process of lying down and pinning her to her table. They pulled away for a breath of fresh air Natsu's hand seemed lock on holding her thighs tightly to his sides._

"_I love you too." Lucy whispered into the kiss in response to his earlier confession. Natsu pulled away from her giving a big smile "I love you more Luce." _


	3. Chapter 3- Lost in the feeling

Lost in the feeling

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters *tears* D:**_

* * *

Scorpio was her teacher today; though she wasn't sure at the moment how happy she was about that! She was learning hand to hand combat. She was moving around a lot… bad idea when her legs hurt! **She heard a snort at her complaint.** 'Not a word…' Lucy thought blushing quickly ducking a fist, but almost fell over due to being weak in the knees.** "Don't worry… I don't have to!" the woman was laughing at her expense! **Lucy didn't have time to argue back after all Scorpio was on the attack "Come on Lucy it's like you're not even trying!" the red and white colored man told her. If he only knew…

He tried to get her with a leg sweep, but she saw it and on instinct bunny hopped over it. Scorpio grin swinging back around this time swinging his fist at her which she narrowly dodged. Lucy sweat dropped 'T-That was close!' she thought trying to hold what little focus she had on not being hit. It wasn't meant to be… Scorpio landed a combo on her, but she managed to hop back enough to save herself from getting hit with a secondary round. Scorpio ran at her giving off a battle cry. Her body locked up! She couldn't move! Hell was she even breathing?! Lucy shut her eyes tightly.

*Ringggggg* Scorpio's advances stopped with his fist inches from his Master's face. Scorpio sighed his body working better now that he wasn't throwing punches at their Princess. "Can't say I'm impressed, but I'm surprised! I didn't expect you to be able to dodge me so much!?" he told her bringing his fist close to his face to stare at it for a long moment before eyeing Lucy. Lucy finally opened her eyes 'You're not the only one surprised!' she thought to herself trying to calm down her racing heart! Scorpio's eyebrow twitched in annoyance from the constant ringing and sand blasted the annoying clock! Lucy fell to the ground with a chuckle as Scorpio walked next her before falling to sit beside her.

Lucy gave him a thoughtful side glance as she unconsciously allowed one of her arms to cradle her rib cage. "Hey Scorpio?" she began ready to ask a question that'd been plaguing her for some time now. The red and white haired hybrid cross between a scorpion and human gazed at the blue sky above him. She noticed he seemed pretty fascinated by the clouds and wild life. Hum he hummed in response so she knew he was listening. "Aquarius…" she paused making him look at her at hearing his girlfriend's name. Lucy looked as though she was trying to find the right way to word her question.

"Yeah what about her?" he asked curiously leaning back on his palms as he unconsciously protected Lucy from an oncoming snake that had been slithering its way to the hand she was using to prop herself upright. A small sand blast shot from his tail making Lucy screech in surprise. Then she saw the snake… "Kyaaaa!" she screamed jumping up and hiding behind Scorpio in a flash; the snake that was now scurrying away out of fear. Scorpio found himself chuckling at his Master's expense for a moment "You okay Princess?" he asked between his laughter though he was genuinely concerned.

Lucy nodded falling to sit next to him this time much closer than before incase another animal decided to try and attack her for just sitting there. Scorpio took on a serious look "About Aquarius… You wanted to ask why she treats you so differently now right?" he asked looking from her to the two bickering fox's that were playing with each other near a tree on the outskirts of the clearing. He stared seriously as he watched them run around a tree after each other. Lucy seemed quiet; too quiet. He took a moment to glance at her; she was just staring at her hands in her lap. "Did I do something wrong?" he hear her mumble under her breath and her eyes seemed so far away.

"_Open gate of the water barer!" her mother spoke with a voice like silk. A bright light hit Lucy's big brown eyes blinding her for a moment. As the light faded Lucy squealed in delight "Aquarius!" she yelled launching herself at the water barer. Her spunky confident yet smartass demeanor vanished as the young girl tackled her to the ground. Aquarius's eyes softened and she smiled sitting up as her water crawled over her scaly tail "good morning Lucy!" she said happily hugging the young child. As her tail vanished beneath her only to be replaced with human legs. Aquarius patted the Lucy's head softly…_

"She was never nice to me again…" Lucy said but was cut off by Scorpio who shook his head. "She doesn't hate you like she wants you to believe." He told her looking down at the ground sadly.

* * *

Natsu mumbled rolling over on his comfy bed. Comforted by Lucy's scent his eyes shot open as he sat upright 'She's gonna kill me!' He thought expecting Lucy to kick him out of bed at any given moment. He was surprised when she didn't! He opened his eyes startled to find him sleeping in her fluffy pink bed alone… and naked?! "Thank god Luce isn't here; she'd murder me for sure!" he said using the back of his hand to wipe off the drool leaking from his lips. 'That was one nice dream! It felt so real too!' he thought recalling his rough touch on her soft silky skin.

He shook his head to rid himself of that wonderful fantasy he wish had been real. He looked to the window and instantly felt a wave of confusion and worry rush through him. It was still dark out and it was almost five in the morning! Where was Lucy?! He hopped out of bed searching for his shorts… he hadn't failed to notice that his clothes were exactly where he tossed them in that blissful dream. Throwing on his boxers and white trousers he raced to the window hopping out; not caring that he was half dressed. He landed on the ground outside with a loud thud and sniffed around; her scent was old… very old!

He ran to the Guild in a panic hopefully if anyone was there yet it'd be gramps! Running down several alleys and through Magnolia's usual shopping area. He realized something for the first time now that Lucy wasn't here to come with him to the Guild. Her house was so far from the Guild and this walk was so damn boring without her being there with him. Was this how she felt when she walked home? He shook his head he didn't have time for that! Minutes later he slammed open the Guildhall doors to find Master Makarov drinking. Mirajane washing dishes and tending to the bar while Lisanna and Elfmen sat at a lone table eating breakfast.

Natsu ran straight to the bar ignoring how Lisanna's eyes and head followed him fork still in her mouth. "Gramps! Lucy wasn't at her apartment!" Natsu said for once breathless and sweaty. Mira frowned turning away from the conversation in hopes of drowning herself in work rather than to hear the depressing conversation. Makarov sighed taking another big gulp from his mug before dropping it back down onto the bar. He hiccupped "I'm well aware of that Natsu." He said in a sad and tired old tone. Natsu paused for a long moment 'Did she take a job and not tell me?' he thought feeling worry creep into his gut.

He gave off a light growl "Where is she?!" he questioned slamming his hand over one of the bar stools breaking it easily under his grasp. Makarov stared at Natsu from the corner of his eye; he seemed quite upset. Natsu was hunched over looking at gramps in an intimidating manner. Being one known for limited patience Makarov wasn't surprised to find Natsu unconsciously burning the rest of the stool to a crisp with just his body heat. Makarov sighed grasping his staff holding it limply over his shoulder before skillfully using it to hit Natsu over the head. "I don't know; she didn't tell me and you better be prepared to pay for that stool you just destroyed my boy." He told Natsu who was now crouched down on the floor holding his aching head.

* * *

"She doesn't?" Lucy asked him surprised. Scorpio shook his head in response. He remembered asking Aquarius this very question once when they'd started going out. She hadn't answered him then, but she did eventually talk to him about it. It wasn't that she hated Lucy; matter of fact nothing could be further from the truth!

_Aquarius landed in Scorpio's arms after forcing her gate closed. He smiled at her "Have fun?" he asked watching her snicker devilishly nodding at him. Scorpio laugh nervously, but didn't ask what she knew he wanted to ask. He hadn't asked her about since the first time he'd brought it up and for that she was grateful. He knew she was grateful, but he could also tell deep down she wanted someone to know. "When Layla died Lucy lost her strength. Her will to say no… Did you know Lucy father arranged her to be married twenty two times before that thing with Phantom a year and a half ago? I was her voice at the time though because she didn't have the Magical Reserves she has now; I could only come when she summoned me." she said suddenly making him look up at her questionably as she continued "She'd let people walk all over; mainly her father." She told him as her tail reverted to legs. She hopped out of his arms and stared at their world… a world so different from Lucy's. _

"_I decided to help Lucy get her strength back; even if I had to play the part of a bitchy bully to get her to open up and say yes I want this; no I don't want this. I teased her… made fun of her… whatever I could do to get the fight back in her eyes." His powder blue haired girlfriend informed him. Though she wasn't looking at him he could tell from her body language as she crossed her arms over her chest and quickly changed the direction of her face to a different direction. He could tell she was hiding tears from him. "Words can't describe how I felt when she finally stood up to her father after the Phantom incident." He heard her sniffle and watched as she wiped her face with the back of her hand._

_Before his brain registered what to do; he was already doing it. He pulled her back into his arms "If she's back to normal; why not stop?" he asked resting his chin on her shoulder. She laughed half heartedly saying something along the line of it being like a man who'd been smoking for thirty plus year suddenly trying to stop all together in one day. It's an impossible thing to change back so quickly and easily. "Old habits… they die hard as people say." He remembered her silent comment._

"So in her own way she was protecting me?" Lucy said more to herself then to the man sitting next to her. He nodded as Lucy began to think about everything. It was true! Back when she returned home after the incident with Phantom Lord and was on her way to talk to her father. She recalled how many times he tried to arrange her life for her and she would let it all go every time… because he was her father. Everything back then in her life was what her father wanted not her; it was when she realized this after joining Fairy Tail that she realized if she didn't stand up for herself father would continue his antics for the rest of her life. "Thank you Scorpio." Lucy told him not missing him flash her a grin as he closed his gate himself. "Take care princess." His young voice carried over the light breeze.

* * *

Natsu was on fire as he race to the towns gate 'Wait for me Luce I'm comin!' he thought only to scream like a little school girl when he got tackled to the ground inches from the gate! "Can I come?" the familiar chirpy and cheery voice of Lisanna came from his chest as she hugged him tightly. He sat up and pulled her of him before stomping off and out of the gate with her close behind him "I didn't say you could come." He said in low annoyed voice. He didn't want to sound rude. But he didn't want her to come… 'Yeah… no way to make that sound nice is there?' he thought to himself slightly annoyed as the Take-Over mage kept hot on his tail.

'Ugh whatever!' he had more important things to figure out; like where would Lucy even go! He sniffed the air; her scent was old and faded but he could still track it. Without a second thought he took off running wishing for two things. One to find Lucy and two… for Lisanna to turn around and go back to the Guild! He quickly realized that number two wasn't going to happen as she used her Take-Over Magic to gain cheetah like speeds to keep up with him.


	4. Chapter 4- pulling me closer

Pulling me closer

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters (raise you have if you wish you did though :P)**_

* * *

Lucy gripped the small rock as best she could keeping her body pasted to the giant rock; this was insane! Virgo poked her head over the top of the mountain waving at her "Your almost there Princess! Just don't look down!" the pink haired spirit informed her. Too late… Lucy whine 'Someone get me off this thing!' she thought not wanting to actually voice that she was thinking of giving up. She heard a familiar growl of frustration "Lucy get your ass moving!" her blue haired Spirit yelled from the top of the mountain. When exactly had she gotten there! Aquarius stood there with her hands on her hips sporting a taunting aura about her 'And here it comes…' she thought.

But to her surprise the taunt never came. Lucy looked up but Aquarius wasn't there. "You can do this Princess." She heard Aquarius's voice from behind her encouragingly. She tilted her head back slightly to see her floating on a bubble of water with her legs crossed and elbow planted on her leg with her chin resting in her hand. The Spirits face lit up by an encouraging smile. **"Looks like Scorpio told her about your conversation the other day." That usual voice told her.** Lucy smiled back and nodded 'Seems so.' She thought back now feeling refueled and more determined to finish her climb.

Lucy reached higher clapping her hands to another small ledge along the mountains steep wall. She was so glad she was so light; less of a chance to fall… *break* Her eyes widened as her hand fell through the rock that she'd been using to pull herself up. She fell back with a scream, but before anyone could save her she instinctively latched onto another rock. Her body slammed into the rocky mountain so hard that she had to sit there for several minutes to recover. "Are you okay?! She found a genuinely worried Aquarius staring at her. **"Are you okay?!" the women in her heads voice echoed with Aquarius's. **Lucy coughed "peachy." She said taking a few breaths.

'Thank you… um I'm sorry what's your name?'she thought curiously, but was also feeling horrible for not asking the women her name sooner! **"Fate…" the women told her simply.** Lucy chuckled and began climbing again to regain the ground she'd lost. Aquarius floated next to her extra cautious "Yea I'm fine thank you Aquarius." She told her Spirit as she climbed higher. 'And thank you Fate.' She thought. She reached the top minutes later and collapsed with a big smile on her face at her out of character accomplishment.

* * *

People were staring at him; he didn't care! Natsu crawled across the ground sniff to grasp the trail of Lucy's scent again. He heard loud whispers about him and the white haired girl standing behind him. He twitched in annoyance do these people have nothing better to do then to make up weird things! Natsu brightened up catching Lucy's scent before taking off on all fours through the small Town. Lisanna gasped racing to catch up to him when her eyes locked on something.

"Natsu!" she yelled tackling him to the ground. He growled as he was dragged to a restaurant 'I guess I have to keep up my strength to find Lucy.' He thought he reasoned. He stuffed his face practically drinking the spaghetti so he could be done and be back on the road looking for Lucy. He no more then finished before running out to search again leaving Lisanna there slightly annoyed that he wouldn't slow down and spend time with her! All he ever seemed to talk about was Lucy; now the blonde is MIA and he's still all over her like white on rice!

* * *

With a final deep breath Lucy hopped off the ground now more determine then ever to keep moving. Keeping Virgo and Aquarius out they continued as Lucy bent down scooping up her book bag. She thrusted her balled fist in the air "Woo let's keep moving!" she yelled walking with an added skip to her step. Aquarius blinked in surprise not expecting to Lucy to have such determination after such a horrifying experience. Virgo raised an eyebrow for a moment before trying to skip like Lucy was down the dirt path through the forest.

Lucy felt something as she skipped down the dirt path; a pull of sorts **"Find me Lucy." Fate's voice echoed in her head. **Lucy stopped eyeing an opening in the trees for a moment before walking off in that direction. The water bearers face held confusion as she followed her Master off the path they'd planned to stay on. The brush slapped them when the wind would rush by; the dead or newly fallen leaves would rack up from the ground dancing on the wind. 'Something's calling me…' Lucy thought pushing aside another bush in her way. **"I'm calling you." Fate confessed. **Lucy came across the end of the mountain overlooking the view from the ledge "Wow…" she said finding herself staring at a crisp clean open blue sky.

No towns or small villages simply trees, animals, waterfalls, giant mountains, and huge cleanings a few open for miles. She smiled wanting to continue, but paused long enough to look at her Spirits. Virgo had on her poker face, but Lucy was sure she was tired. Aquarius… well Aquarius was use to her adventurous nature because more often than not it was Aquarius she'd have tag along with her on her little out of house adventures. "Let's rest here till tomorrow." Lucy suggested watching as Virgo dropped to the ground. Lucy on the other hand was wired for sound "I'm gonna go track down some fire wood!" she told them. Aquarius stopped her clapping a hand to her shoulder "Not alone you're not!" she told Lucy who smirked. "I'll always be the troublesome little girl to you wont I?" she asked watching the water barer roll her eyes.

"_Wahhh! Too high! Too high!" a five year old Lucy whined from a fairly high branch in a tall tree. Aquarius shook her head with a giggle as she collected a ball of water under her feet allowing herself to float up to the branch Lucy was currently hugging for dear life even though she was in no danger. Lucy stopped whining at Aquarius's touch before launching at her pulling the Spirit into a tight hug. Aquarius smiled running her fingers through Lucy's hair messing it up a bit out of habit "Big sister Aquarius!" Lucy yelled trying to fix her messed up hair. Aquarius laughed "What are you worried about? It's not like you're going on a date anytime soon!" she said finding how Lucy's cheek puffed up in a cute pout with a tint of red coating her cheeks. _

Aquarius pulled her into a tight hug "No…" she started giving off a chuckle just imagining the different kinds of trouble Lucy could and would get herself into in the future. "But you will always be the troublesome Princess who can never stay out of trouble because she's to drawn to it. Like a moth to a flame!" she said. Lucy sweat dropped "You just ruined that spiritly moment." Lucy told her blue haired Spirit.

* * *

Natsu's eyes were the size of dinner plates "Whoa momma… I'm sure we can talk this out rationally?!" he said quickly ducking a swing while its cubs cried sitting where there food had just been. Lisanna fell over from her hiding place in the bushes 'What in the hell had he been thinking!' she thought watching as he ducked another swing from mamma bears claws. He quickly jumped into the lake attempting to catch a few fish to calm down the upset mother. She jumped into the water swimming after him ready to bite him. With four fish in hand he quickly swam up and dropped them down in front of the cubs.

She climbed out of the water furious in time to watch Natsu jump back in. She roared, but paused not hearing her children whining like before. She found them munching away on some fish. She head snapped in the direction of the lake when she hearing Natsu break the surface and gasp for air. Holding his breath was not one of his strong suits. Swimming over to the ledge he tossed up four more fish. Natsu slipped back under water with a scream. The cubs hid behind their mother while her nostrils flared in anger. Lisanna gasped 'Natsu!' she thought watching the still water.

The surface broke and a giant serpent emerged flinging Natsu into the air when he turned up the heat and burned its mouth. Natsu straightened out and did a quick back flip "Aghhhh!" he yelled delivering a fiery kick to the serpents skull sending it to shore. Natsu fell back into the water in a back flop position. Seconds later he climbed out of the water flinching in pain as he lightly rubbed his now sore back. The bear and cubs made use of the serpent as they began to eat the half fried serpent. He sniffed the air again trying to catch a whiff of Lucy's scent.

Natsu took off running just as Lisanna tried to launch herself at him nearly slipping on air when pain shot up his back as a result of his back flop. He ducked under an oncoming branch 'Lucy!' he thought skidding to a stop to sniff around again the sun was going down. As much as he hated the idea they'd have to stop here! And what's worse… is judging by the scent they were only a few hours apart! Though he had to admit he was surprised; that Lucy had traveled so far so fast.

* * *

Lucy poked the fire; Virgo went back to the Spirit World to rest while Loki came back to play bodyguard for the night. He found Aquarius resting across Lucy's lap; something Aquarius told him Lucy use to do to her as a child all the time. The blue haired Spirit gave off a soft snore 'Fate about the other day… and the connected dreams what exactly does it mean?' she thought.

"**Well it's not an easy concept to explain… I suppose it could be explained as a form of Astro-Projection where the Astral Body leaves the Physical Body, but you have swayed it from its original purpose somehow… Instead it allowed you to enter or share Natsu's dream and though you were doing those things in a dream. They were also happening as your Astral Body laid with him." Fate informed her sounding very knowledgeable about the subject. **

Lucy blushed 'So were really had real sex though it was in a dream?! But wasn't it my Astral Body that was with him?' Lucy wondered curiously. **"Think of the Astral Body as a clone of yourself that was summoned. If the clone made love to Natsu and you dispelled it do you think it would change what happened? No; it would simply come back to your body bringing everything it remember, felt, or took with it!" Fate told the confused Lucy.** Lucy got quiet for a long time as she just stared into the flames of the fire. "Lucy?!" someone said. Her head snapped up to find the person talking to her; Loki sat in front of her "Princess? What's wrong I've been talking to you for like ten minutes?" he told her when he noticed he had her attention.

Lucy bowed her head trying to figure out a way that wouldn't make her sound insane when telling him that she was talking to the voice she was hearing in her head… **Fate laughed at her!** "Um its nothing Loki really I'm fine… It's just been a long day!" she told her Spirit. Aquarius shifted and sat up rubbing her eyes lightly with the back of her hand. Aquarius stretched her arms out ignoring the conversation between Loki and her Master. **"Let me sum things up for you so we don't worry them more than we already are. In the next town I'd buy a few pregnancy tests." Fate told her before Lucy felt her presence vanish from her mind.**


	5. Chapter 5- Tree top boogie

Tree top boogie

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters!**_

* * *

"**Lucy…" Fate's voice rang through Lucy's mind. **Lucy groaned hearing Fate's voice as she sat up it looked to be morning she concluded when the sun greeted her. Blinded for several seconds she tried brought her hand up to her forehead, but couldn't get it up of the ground. Her sight cleared up and she looked to her side to find Aquarius resting next to her. "Lucy?!" Loki's voice interrupted her happily as he dropped down from god knows where next to her making her jump out of her skin!

At the slightest movement Aquarius opened her eyes "Are you okay Lucy… You fainted!" he asked while the blue haired women gathered herself. Lucy stared at him confused 'Fainted?' she thought feeling the memories of yesterday nights conversation hitting her all at once. As she sat up with a gasp 'Pregnant?! I might be pregnant!' she thought staring down at a shaky hand. They were at least a week from the next town and she was certain Natsu and the others heard of her departure by now. **"Your right their looking for you." Fate pointed out after reading her thoughts.**

What was she going to do if Natsu caught up with her?! More importantly… how was she suppose to explain this? What would she do if she was indeed pregnant? Certainly not faint like she did last night. "I…I'm fine just over worked myself last night I guess…" she offered up a flat out lie. Loki reluctantly nodded though he still felt worried because Lucy just lied to them. 'Ugh I gotta start training and shake this off!' Lucy told herself as she stood up. Digging through her bag pack not four feet from the campfire resting against the tree Loki just leaped from.

Loki pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose with a sigh watching as Lucy ran off into the brush to change into her training outfit. Loki looked to Aquarius "I've got her Leo." The water barer told him. Loki sighed giving a slight nod before forcing his gate closed. Aquarius stood there staring over the cliff this world was so different it amazed her. The sights! The smells! Even the touch of the wind amazed her to a degree! Bushes behind her rustled before Lucy pushed her way out getting slapped by a branch when it slipped from her hands "Ow!" she yelled rubbing the nice reddening scratch that ran from her in a diagonal motion between her nose and jaw.

She whipped the small amount of blood away with the back of her hand while Aquarius grinned at her Master's klutzy ways. "Ready for your warm up?!" she asked her Master a little too happy. Lucy found herself instantly picturing what kind of crazy things Aquarius was gonna make her do after said warm up… to be honest she was scared!

* * *

Natsu had his nose to the ground sniffing "Come on Natsu lets go back to town you're not going to pick up her scent." She said with her hands hidden behind her back like she was hiding something… Natsu sniffed again trying to pick through the scents, but all he smelled was that over baring perfume Lisanna bought yesterday while in town! Who would ware such a strong perfume when looking for someone?! Finally he stood up almost choking from the strong scent. She'd obviously sprayed way too much!

Covering his nose he started walking back towards the town "Whatever…" he said simply trying to get away from the scent that was burning his nose off his face. Lisanna skipped around behind him for a moment before rushing up to him latching herself to his arm "Natsu! I just had the best idea!" she told him. Natsu felt the sarcastic or as gramps called it the smart ass side of him that developed recently 'Which would be you going to the Guild and leaving me the hell alone…' he thought. He felt slightly torn between being proud he thought that and being upset that he thought that!

"Let's go to the movies since you won't be able to track her today anyways!" she told him with the biggest smile on her face. He felt his body stiffen at what she said; another remark raced through his mind 'Because of you and that nasty perfume!' he thought glaring at her as he shrugged off her arm. He held his hands up in the arm trying to hide the aggravation that was showing on his face; he failed… His expression was a twist of annoyance and frustration as he stepped away; walking back to town from the dirt path. "Just leave me alone Lisanna I'm not in the mood." he told her as he dropped his arms down to his sides. Walking back to town in with a depressed aura about him.

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath and blow at her bangs in hopes of getting rid of the leaf stuck in her hair. Why didn't she just pull it out of her hair with her hands? Well… they were occupied at the moment as she continually lowered herself closer to the ground while hugging herself to the mountains wall. This side was much steeper than the other! But she had to admit her performance so far was a step up from yesterday. Aquarius rolled her eyes from the ground impatiently tapping her foot on the dusty ground in a signature display of one of her habits she'd inherited over the years.

"**She's getting impatient." Fate chuckled as if seeing the Spirit somehow.** Lucy paused in her climb beginning to organize her thoughts. She was ripped from her collective thoughts when something scurried over her hand. "Kyaaaa!" she screamed seeing a little black critter… then quickly and rather dumbly let go of the rock still twenty feet up from the ground. Lucy gave an ear piercing scream that soon went silent as she slammed harmlessly into a watery sphere. Aquarius released her concentration on the sphere letting her hand down slowly as the watered sphere disbursed popping like a water balloon being pricked with a needle.

When Lucy was inches from the ground the Spirit allowed the sphere to reabsorb into the ground. Leaving Lucy sitting on the ground coughing out access water that managed to make it into her mouth. She took a deep breath "Thanks." She told her panting for the oxygen she'd been deprived of for ten seconds. Aquarius nodded kneeling down beside her "You okay?" she asked her only reply was a violent nod as she was more focus on being sure the bug was gone. **Fate snorted bursting into fits of laughter "Wow I sure know how to pick them don't I?!" she said more to herself then Lucy.**

Lucy took a few more breaths 'What do you mean pick?' Lucy thought as she stood up after finding herself satisfied that the little critter was gone. Lucy bent over and rung out her wet hair not caring about her black workout tank top with a pink heart over her right breast or her black tight mid thigh shorts. They were practically hugging her skin so not much had changed other than her now out of place drippy hair. Flinging her hair back over her shoulders by jerking her head back swiftly letting her hair feather down her back once again. "Okay I'm good now let's do this!" Lucy told her now completely determined.

Aquarius snickered reaching into her swimsuit bra pulling out a long ruler. Lucy's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates and her jaw drooped open "Where'd you pull that from!?" she yelled. Aquarius winked playfully at Lucy "Now that's a secret." She said turning serious as Lucy closed her mouth. The water barer closed her eyes knowing that the her right now wouldn't be able to train her properly 'Forgive me for this Lucy.' She thought snapping her eyes back open after tapping back into the more aggressive part of her.

She narrowed her eyes at her Master bringing up the long ruler slamming down hard on an innocent huge boulder smashing it to pieces making Lucy straighten up and flinch at the cracking sound it gave off. Aquarius then pointed the ruler at Lucy showing her how it was brimming with Magical Power. The power wasn't from the ruler itself; it imitating violently from her hand coating the ruler like a protective shield. Lucy stared in amazement "Magical Power as you know it comes in many elements. Fire, Ice, Wind, Water, Earth, Stars, and Steel to name off a few." Aquarius told her glaring at her Master's confused look slowly faded to a look of understanding. "Tsk Elemental Magic is composed of two things Magical Power and Elemental Energy." She told Lucy.

She sighed slamming the ruler into the ground; Lucy watched as she let the ruler go and the Magical Power crawled back up into her hand. "Elemental Energy is simply the ability to use your Magical Power to mold your magic to create your own signature style of magic. You can even think of this in a positive and negative response. Positive being Magical Power which holds and shapes the negative Element Energy to your liking; without mastering Magical Power knowing your element is useless." She said rubbing her forehead in frustration. She sucked at teaching and was even worse when it came to explaining.

"**What she's trying to say is Magical Power is something you're limited on where as Elemental Energy and control is something we're born with. The hard part is knowing what element you're born with. Up till now you've been relying on a mix of Magical Power and Elemental Energy; these energy's combine used in simultaneously one after the other causing you to use up your limited Magical Power." Fate told her.** Lucy held up her hands to Aquarius stopping her next sentence "I think I get it so I just have to learn to just use my Magical Power instead of both combine so I can use my magic or craft more efficiently so my Magical Power doesn't bottom out so quickly?" she explained in a shorter nutshell version of what Fate told her.

* * *

Natsu fell back on the bed to his hotel room; thankful that he'd gotten a room separate from Lisanna. 'Lucy…' he thought staring up at his ceiling. He missed her. He missed how she'd argue with him for coming over without being invited, how she'd cook for him and Happy like a wife would do for her husband and son. He missed those imperfections that made her so perfect in his eyes; they defined her. Her sometime violent temper, her klutzy ways, down to her way of not thinking things completely through like when they went to rescue Macao Romeo's father!

He chuckled remembering how lightly dressed she'd been in that blizzard and how she stole his blanket after summoning Horologium the large grandfather clock a non-combative Spirit. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he took a few side glimpses at her when she did this. She looked so cute huddle up under the blanket like a butterfly lying in wait in a chrysalis. He'd never tell her, but he also slept with that blanket cradled in his arms when they got back letting her scent that coated the fluffy cotton tingle his senses. Natsu smiled swinging his legs over the edge of the bed deciding to sneak out to attempt to track down Lucy's lost scent!

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Lucy screamed gathering her Magical Power in her hands as she swung through the trees just behind Aquarius who made it look like a walk in the park. The branch snapped under her touch from too much gathered Magical Power; now she was plummeting towards the ground… for the tenth time in less than two hours! She was already gross and sweaty as she laid on the ground a little dizzy. "Ugh… whose dumb idea was this again?" Lucy asked peeling her face out of the dirt. Aquarius landed next to her with a glare "Tsk what was that bitch?!" she asked her face twisted up in annoyance by Lucy's complaints.

A vain pulsed on her forehead "Who said it was break time!" she yelled watching Lucy get up to her feet with a roll of the eyes. "Aye aye captain…" Lucy said as she walked over to a tree and climbed up to the branches swinging her body through the trees quickly readjusting the level of radiated raw power built in her hand before the branch could even think of snapping on her again. **"Ah learning your lesson huh." Fate said smirking. **Lucy could just feel the grin on Fate's face etching itself tauntingly in the back of her mind. 'Just who's side are you on?!' Lucy thought slamming both hands to the trunk swinging, but didn't let go until her body instinctively fell into a flip. Before she could mess up this oh so perfect landing she quickly swapped her focus to her feet feeling the near invisible spikes at the end of her heels break through the bark of the tree.

"Good now that you have the basics of that down…" Aquarius said from behind her slammed a watery clawed hand down at her. Her senses had improved a little, but not enough. 'I'm going to help you become the best you can be Lucy… bare with me.' She thought watching Lucy narrowly dodge her swing. "Faster!" she yelled swiping at Lucy with several combos one of which caught her shoulder as she tired. The claws racked over Lucy's skin making her flinch at the sudden pain; ducking under the next blow, but was still hit this time the claw caught and ripped through her sports bras right arm strap.

Lucy gained an uncharacteristic smirk as she dodged Aquarius's next round of combos. Her confidence was building… She hopped back of the branch slapping her hands to it flipping herself so she could kick Aquarius in the back while she was distracted by her sudden disappearance. *Boom!* was what she heard as she held herself on her branch in a handstand. She tilted her head back in the direction Aquarius flow in to find her standing in a small creator looking up at her. "You pass. Now the real fun can begin!" She told Lucy.

Minutes later "Kyaaaa! Aquarius your crazy!" Lucy screamed ducking, jumping, and bending her way through the rock like bullets that Aquarius was shooting at her with a little help from a small and fast spinning whirlpool to practice her evasiveness. Probably even for a bit of payback for catching her off guard. *whoosh* ducks *whoosh* jumps over *whoosh* bends back *whoosh* she dodged one right after the other though it was so fast that she didn't come out unscaved. She now had several bleeding wounds on her body to add to her collection.

Hours later ready to call it a night as Aquarius followed behind her wanting to help Lucy walked because she knew she was hurting. "Really Aquarius I'm fine." She told her Spirit with a big smile. She felt better then she'd ever felt before. **"Don't overdo things Lucy." Fate whispered though she was amazed at the girls growing resilience to overworking herself.**


	6. Chapter 6- Lost in the dark

Lost in the dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters!**

* * *

Lucy shifted from her uncomfortable position in her sleeping bag letting her hair run over her face to shield her eyes from the bright blaze that crackled and whipped around licking at the nights chilly yet comfortable outdoor night air. Loki was up in the tree above her his back leaned comfortably against the trees rough bark with his arms crossed over his chest. His shades pressed back just over his forehead resting limply in his hair.

'Fate can… can you teach me how to connect to Natsu's dreams?' Lucy thought feeling hopeful. She was supposed to go to sleep, but she didn't feel tired in the least. Fate was silent for the longest time. **"Yeah I can do that… but there's a few things you need to know first." Fate finally spoke as she took several more moment to collect her thoughts.** Lucy remained silent and Fate took that as her queue to begin explaining. **"Connected dreams are only obtainable if both parties are dreaming of each other. Basically if he's dreaming about something else that doesn't involve you; you will be unable to enter his dreams." Fate explained to Lucy.** Who paused processing the new details through her brain.

'Okay.' She thought awaiting instruction to learn how to go see Natsu from a distance. **Fate sighed "Okay step one relax… step two close your eyes and lastly… think about the person you want to invade." She told Lucy.** Lucy blushed 'You make it sound like breaking and entering… or sexual harassment.' she thought as she allowed herself to relax into her pillow with her eyes closed. 'Natsu…'

_She felt as if she'd just ran through a wall of falling water; she cracked open her brown eyes she could see him there laying in a hotel bed curled up hugging… her pink fluffy pillow? "Lucy." He mumbled sleepily. 'Hum how do I do this exactly?' She wondered no longer finding it strange that she was floating next to his bed or that she was transparent. _**"Touch him." Fate's voice rang out.**_ Lucy brought her hand up to her face looking at it's questionably for several seconds before gently touching her fingers to his forehead. _

_When she did the world around her rippled and she found herself being sucked in and blinded by a bright light. She blinked several times clearing her vision; it didn't take her long to find Natsu. He was in the park lying down with her on a hill staring up at the stars. _**"Simply touch the you in the dream and she'll vanish as if she was never there; by touching her and replacing a fake with the real thing you connect your dream to his. Meaning he can't control how the dream goes if you kiss him that's solely your choice not his." Fate explained as easily as she could. **

_Lucy grabbed her shoulder feeling herself get sucked into the Lucy she'd been standing before. Lucy instantly tilted her head in Natsu's direction flashing him a big smile before tackling him to the ground in a big hug. She missed him! She then processed to pull him into a short kiss as he sat up on his elbow his free hand caressing her cheek softly._

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu nuzzled his nose happily into Lucy's blonde hair while he slept. Planting a small trail of kisses down her neck before pulling away a bit before pulling Lucy close to his chest. "Mine." He mumbled giving off a light after snore. Their sleeping bodies nuzzled and cradled each other's bodies all night. They were comfortable! All the tension and strain on Lucy as snuggled with her bubblegum haired teammate just seemed to vanish. It didn't last long enough though… Soon it was dawn and Fate was telling her she had to go back.

Following Fate's instruction with a very unpleased grumble she left Natsu's dream leaving him with a kiss to the forehead before reaching out; the world rippled momentarily and she was pulled out. When she woke she was in his arms, but as she looked at her hand that ran under his arms up to his shoulders. She watched it fade in and fade out. **"You have to get back to your body and replenish your Mental Energy levels. Simply close your eyes and think of yourself!" Fate spoke worriedly hoping Lucy hadn't abused her mental energy too much.**

* * *

Lucy's eyes shot open and she sat up with a start as she hugged herself feeling the full effect of her workout yesterday. She flinched; it hurt to even try to think! The headache was so unbearable?! Was this what it felt like to use up too much Mental Energy that Fate was talking about. She'd been drunk once in her life and this was worse than waking to a hangover! Lucy rubbed her head looking up a little to find Loki had fallen asleep in the tree above her. She regrettable stood up feeling a slight case of dizziness; her knees buckled, but she caught herself by slamming her hands to the ground.

"**What are you doing?" Fate asked curiously. **Lucy tried her best to ignore her after hearing her voice loudly echo through her head as if she were talking through a microphone in an echo based room. Fate seemed to notice her distress **"Lucy think of the me you saw in that connected dream we were in a while back." She told Lucy in hopes helping her get over this mental blow back. **Five minutes passed quickly as she sat there collecting herself and she did her best to remember the women in her dreams. Lucy's eyes burst open when a soft hand landed on her shoulder.

* * *

He still hadn't locked on to Lucy's scent! He growled as Lisanna push him out of the hotel clapping her hand to his and dragging him off to god knows where! Natsu was losing it… it was like Lisanna didn't care that Lucy left… Natsu was dragged in front of a large store; as they stepped in he found it filled with nothing, but clothes and magical items. Lisanna squealed trying to drag him off in the direction of clothes, but something caught his eye. He slipped out of her hold unnoticeably for several moments. He stood in front of a counter his eyes zoned in on the many Gate Key's the shop had. They were all silver, but he was curious to see if they had any Lucy didn't…

There was one he noticed, but it was weird. What was weird about it? It was a shiny black and had no symbol on it. 'Is it really a Gate Key?' he wondered. He found that the price was lower than the others. So it was either fake or a weak key. "Sir… this key; is it a Gate Key?" he asked the clerk curiously. The old man nodded as he grabbed the key from its glassy prison showing it off to Natsu. "So what is it weak?" he asked the old man missing the temper tantrum Lisanna was throwing behind him. The owner shrugged "I was told that this key was to summon a spirit of great importance, but so far no one's been strong enough to summon him. So no one buys it; that's why I have the price so low because… to put it bluntly I want it out of my shop." He the old man gave Natsu a dull look as he told him this.

The fire mage looked at him with a grin "Willing to go down in price a little more for it to be gone then?" Natsu asked as he closely examined the key in the light. Seemed real enough and if it wasn't Lucy would have a souvenir! It's the thought that counts right? The old man gave him a questionable stare "Son you don't even look like a holder mage? Why on earth would you want it?" he asked out of curiosity, but even more so from a habit of being nosey. Something he'd gotten from his late wife… Natsu looked far away as he stared at himself in the glossy black colored key.

"I happen to know a girl who would enjoy this even if by some great chance it's not a Gate Key." He told the old man still not looking at him as he lightly turned the key in his hands.

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened the image in front of her was dulled and even staticy for a moment before a light glowed over Fate's skin. The orange haired women looked up into chocolate brown eyes 'She connected us while we're awake?!' Lucy thought in amazement. Staring into starlight silver eyes the women before her closed her eyes and laughed at Lucy's expression. A weird twisted combination of shock, amazement, and slight confusion. Lucy couldn't help herself as she touched the woman's face lightly poking it to make sure she wasn't dreaming!

Lucy blinked at Fate a could time in utter amazement before breaking out into a big smile "You totally have to teach me how to do this!" she asked excitedly. Fate chuckled flicking the young blonde's forehead in front of her lightly. "When you're ready." She said before bringing hands to the side of Lucy's head as a light glow vibrated from her hands to her fingertips. Fate was mumbling something under her breath? An incantation?

Sadly Fate left without a word the moment Loki started to wake after he fell out of the tree head first. *thud* Loki groaned sitting up rubbing his injured head. Lucy looked at him worriedly before jumping up and running over to make sure he was alright… 'Wait a minute? I'm alright?' she thought noticing there was no pain whatsoever. Lucy smiled and gave him a playful shove as Loki hit her with a cheesy pick-up line. Lucy grabbed his glasses slipping them on her face; she lifted them up against her forehead her.

She winked at him playfully "I'll take these thank you." She said letting the frames drop to the bridge of her nose before walking off. Loki grabbed her by the arm tugging her off in another direction. "Wrong way princess… the cave is this way remember?" he told her as he swiftly stole his glasses back. Lucy laughed when Loki poked himself in the eye with the arms of his shades. **Fate's laughter rang through Lucy's head at Loki's antics.**

* * *

Loki pulled out a blindfold and tied it to cover Lucy's eyes as he led her to the lip of the cave. "Your goal is to find your way out of the cavern." He said picking her up in his arms racing around in the cave tunnels. The cave was famous for people getting lost and dying, but what it was even more famous for its special properties. The bugs that inhabit the cave are special in their own right, but it's not just the little critters crawling around that make this cave so well known. All the animals within the cave walls are magical and hold odd abilities. Simply being near them will make you stronger, but who's to say you won't be eaten first?

It's in a prophesy written that only a true lover of the stars could make it out alive. The cave was slightly lit by small torches along the wall and held a gloomy feel to it. Loki stopped in the middle of one of the many random tunnels. He let Lucy down and took the blindfold off. Lucy blinked trying to see, but found she couldn't see her hand and it was in front of her face! She heard a noise that sounded like water dripping from a high place. "Just remember the stars are your guide Lucy." Loki said forcing his gate closed.

Lucy looked around almost screaming when she seen an abnormally large spider on the wall and a few weird almost glowing blue rats scurrying across the caves floor with a squeak. Maybe it was her imagination… Lucy shakingly walked around; noting everything looked the same even the carvings on the wall. She walked up to it and read the etched words in the rock. It read star's shine there brightest in the dark… Lucy chuckled so easy. She began blowing out all the torches. The top of the cave began to glow in small yellow almost white dots; it lined the ceiling. She smiled continuing to blow out the torches she could only pray she was going the correct way and not back the way Loki brought her.** "Child's play" Fate commented on the caves hint with a roll of her silver eyes.**

* * *

Hours later she didn't know what it was, but she felt funny? Granted it was unbelievably hot in this cave so she was sweating bullets, but that wasn't what made her feel funny. She almost felt… sick? Her eyes widened slightly "Could this be a sign that I'm… pregnant." She wondered resting her hand over her stomach.** "No it has to do with how long you've been exposed to the caves special properties. Just standing near the animals of this cavern. The rats, the abnormally large bugs and foxes that live within this cave admit various energy's. The longer you're in here the more of that energy your body collects; if too much is collected you'll die." Fate told Lucy easing her fears.**

Lucy though what Fate told her ease her fears she couldn't help, but feel the slightest bit disappointed? She was starting to feel dizzy and she didn't know why, but she could swear up and down that she could sense movements from behind her. She turned her head coming face to face with an exceptionally humungous fox that was barely fitting in the cave. The fox sniffed her curiously; Lucy was trying her best to stand perfectly still. She felt stares all around her?! Her vision blurred briefly and before she knew it she was being hoisted up by the back of her yellow blouse.

She was harmlessly dropped down onto the foxes back her face meeting soft fur. She couldn't see properly, but she could feel many presences around her. She was quiet positive it was the animals that inhabited the cave. Lucy groaned as the world around her spun before fading to black.


	7. Chapter 7- Water break

Water break

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or if's characters… (Snatches up Happy and Plue :D so cute!)**_

* * *

Lucy stared up at the blue sky above her; she could remember vividly everything went on in the cave yesterday before slipping into unconsciousness. Though she had no idea where she was now?! She was lying in a real bed? She felt something in the room, but from what she could tell they weren't dangerous… Lucy tilted her head in the figure's direction to find it was Loki; his back was propped against the door as he slept soundly. The sunlight began to peek itself through the windows half closed curtains. The sunlight pooled on the floor slowly leaking up towards Loki's peacefully sleeping face. Lucy stood up slowly feeling a slight hint of a dizzy spell hit her.

She cleared the room in seconds as she stood in front of the window and shut the curtains. The light that'd been crawling up Loki's chest leaked out of the room quickly as if fearing Lucy presence. **"Poor things been up all night…" Fate told her truthfully with a tired yawn.** Lucy grabbed the blanket on the bed and dragged it over to Loki lightly placing it over his sleeping form. Lucy smiled stealing his shades again placing them on the dresser before she turned and looked around for her book bag. She found it lying limply next to the nightstand on the floor beside the bed. Taking her time as she dug through it trying not wake her loyal Spirit who'd been up all night worrying.

"**You really love all of them don't you?" Fate asked with the slightest smile. She held the ability to read hearts as well, but never had she seen a  
Celestial Wizard with the utmost respect and care before. **Lucy got up and walked towards the bathroom 'Yeah… my Spirits have stuck by me through everything… they are a part of my family. I can't imagine a life without them in it. Normally when thinking of a different life for me I think of Lucy Ashley, but me and her although the same we have two completely different lives.' Lucy told her as she walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Lucy slipped off her dirty clothes and hopped into the bath deep down thanking the gods for a real bath! She stepped into the and turned the water to fairly hot. Water flooded the small tub quickly while she spoke to Fate using her thoughts. She shut off the water 'I know this is probably the weirdest thing you may have ever heard, but do you wanna take a bath with me? It's getting weird talking to you in my head…' she thought. **Fate laughed at the comment as she imagined the blonde turning a bright shade of red. "Sure." She said shaking her head trying to stop laughing at the embarrassed look she knew Lucy possessed right now.**

Lucy thought about Fate with closed eyes standing next to the bathtub. She felt a strange sensation around her like reality around her had been tampered with. Almost like it was warped! That feeling slowly vanished and she opened her eyes to see the long strawberry red haired teen. Her starlight silver piercing eyes opened to greet Lucy's chocolate brown ones. Lucy couldn't place it, but she swore her eyes were familiar! "What's on your mind Lucy?" Fate asked slipping her dress off letting it land around her feet with a plop.

She said sitting opposite to Lucy who was eye had caught a small glimpse of one of her scars. Lucy blushed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare." She said noticing she'd been caught staring at the very painful looking scar that seemed to wrap from her back and just barely edge around to her side. Fate sigh shaking her head "Its fine… neither of us have led the greatest of lives… we may not get a little miss perfect award, but that's fine with me because if this…" she paused turning while pulling her hair away from her back to reveal more scars. "I'm not the spoiled little girl I use to be anymore." Before she realized she was doing it Lucy began outlining the scars with her finger "How did it happen?" she asked noticing what she was doing and pulled her hand away.

Fate let her hair go and turned her back against the opposite side of Lucy again. The steam rose off the water creating a gentle mist that swirled harmlessly around the room. The mirrors were beginning to fog up as the hot water's steam warmed the airs once slightly chilled temperature!

* * *

Cancer being her teacher today walked with her on the beach as they found a secluded area void of people for quite some distance. They step through the water stopping as it hit Cancer's mid chest "This training Lucy works on your ability to timely release and disburse your blows upon the correct moment! Example…" he said allowing his hands to glow letting the Magical Power pulse through his scissors the energy didn't look very focused at all as it waved around the blades. "This is an example of an inexperienced person who had yet to learn this." He said slashing his scissors through the water's surface creating a very messy wave resembling that of Juvia's water slicer that that limply fell back into the water.

The attack had launched, but from the looks of it. It wouldn't have done any damage! "Next is someone with experience." He said gathering not as much Magical Power and yet the energy radiating off the scissors looked and felt strong! He slashed at the surface of the water sending a very tall very thick and very fast water slicer slammed into a huge wave that'd been hurling itself towards them. It was cut in half; the wave crashed missing a large section of it that'd been blown out by Cancer's attack.

"Magical Power is an amazing thing; it can be formed… shaped to the master's desire. For example…" he said as the scissors in his right hand vanished and he closed his hand into a tight fist letting it beam with Magical Power. He reshaped it from a fist bringing it to a pointed sword as he reopened his fist extending his fingers. "As long as you stay creative with the forms of your Magical Power you produce; I have little doubt in my mind that you won't be able to get passed every and anything." He told her as the Magical Power crawled back into his body.

* * *

Natsu growled all he could smell was dead fish throughout the forest! He found several fishy corpses tied up all over the forest. He was sure it was Lisanna since she left a clue for him. Who else does he know who has white hair and seemed to have a problem with his Lucy for one reason or another? He hopped down the tree with the poor fish's corpse; taking time out of his day to dig the poor thing a grave. After he finished he stomped his way back to town to tell Lisanna go back to the Guild and get lost.

They'd been stuck in Oak town for three days! All because of her antics! If it hadn't been for her he would have found Lucy already! He was being driven crazy by this urgent pull he felt whenever Lucy was on his mind; which lately was all the time. He'd woken up the day before startled after going to the bathroom to go pee. Finding a glossy light pink lipstick print on his cheek where Lucy had kissed him in his dream… many facts were confusing him, but the one fact that angered him was how Lisanna was trying to keep him bound to this town!

"Natsu!" Lisanna's voice sang from nowhere! Natsu's eyebrow twitched annoyed "Wanna go out today and…" she started, but was cut off rather rudely by Natsu. "No! I'm going to look for Lucy." He told her hitting his shoulder with hers as he walked past her angrily. He stopped mid step though "What the hell do you have against her… huh?!" he asked. Lisanna bit her bottom lip to keep from crying.

* * *

Lucy concentrated the buildup Magical Power before thrusting her hand against an oncoming wave when the Magic met its peak. A small burst of power erupted from her fist causing a small blow back on the wave. However because of her horrible control and timing the attack exploded sending her flying back a bit only to be assaulted by the rough and heavy set of waves from the sea. Lucy washed up to shore sitting up with a start as she choked up a bit of sea water. **"You're not using your head again Lucy; think before you act." Fate told her like a mother to a child. Who'd just gotten into a petty fight at school over nothing and got suspended for it. **

'Gah I wish I knew what I was doing wrong!' Lucy thought as she stomped back to the waist deep water. She attempted once again, but got the same result. **"My father told me when being taught something it's better to learn through your own mistakes, but… I'm not my father so! You see how you're holding your hand?" she asked. ** Lucy brought her hand up by her face to stare at it 'Yeah what about it?' she thought letting her body rest on the shore for a moment to speak with Fate. Cancer stepped up to her kneeling down "You alright princess?" he asked concerned.

Lucy gave a brief nod **"Depending on the position you have your hand in will determine the timing in which you should execute your attack. For example your hand being straightened and fingers fully extended is how you would make a sword or dagger form; as you know these are mid range close combatant weapons! Which means your timing will be fast. The fist form you have now is the most difficult because like the sword it requires you to be within close range. The only difference between the two is that a fist shot is more of an in your face split second kind of thing whereas the sword and dagger give you time with their slightly more distanced range. Your job is basically to use every style and grasp the timing in which works for you and the style." Fate finished.**

Lucy stared at her somewhat shaky hand "I understand." She said out loud before standing up and strutting into the water yet again.

* * *

"You would never do this for me…" Lisanna said hitting Natsu with a wave of confusion. What was she talking about? Natsu growled frustrated "I don't have time for this!" he said feeling the urge to go search for Lucy again. He felt like he hadn't done anything the past three days, but be jerked around by Lisanna. Lisanna hugged him from behind trying to stop him from moving. It didn't… dragging her with him he gathered his stuff from his room barely hearing her as she begged and pleaded for him to not go after Lucy.

"I love you!" she yelled as he put his back pack over his shoulders. Natsu was silent and unmoving for a minute or two before saying something "Stand up now!" he yelled like a father who was disciplining a child. Lisanna reluctantly let go of him standing with at least a foot of space between them; he turned around to face her looking back at her sadly. She went to kiss him, but he clapped his right hand over her mouth stopping her "Thank you Lisanna, but… I've moved on and you should too." He told her as gently as it could be said. The subject was very touchy…

He didn't realize how touchy until he walked out of the house and Lisanna came chasing after him. She latched onto his leg for dear life. He couldn't get her to let go! He'd even tried shaking her off his leg. So rather than burn his childhood friend to a crisp while she was having a bipolar moment to get her to let him go he dragged her through town hugging his leg like a child whining not wanting her father to leave her at school for a day of learning. Natsu felt embarrassed as she whined louder gathering the attention of random people in the town they were in. "Geez pyro what'd you do to Lisanna?" Gray's annoying voice came from behind him.

Natsu never felt so happy to see him… Natsu began explaining everything to them. They found it surprising to find Natsu had been out looking for Lucy, but had been staying in Oak Town for several days because Lisanna would find away to block of Lucy's scent from his nose.

* * *

She was starting to grasp it a little bit, but her training in the region had only just begun for her. **"I have to say for such a horrible start; you've improved quite a bit, but it's not enough Lucy." Fate told the hunched over Holder-Mage. **Lucy panted heavily as she turned and walked back to shore. The strong waves had quieted down from earlier so there wasn't much more she could do for today. She'd have to do independent practice on this later when the time for it rose. She thanked Cancer and closed his gate before picking up her bag from the sand. She found herself walking in the shopping district of the town looking for a medical store.

When she found it she purchased the things she was now running out of bandages, ointment, and medical tape. She went to walk up to the counter, but stopped through the mid isle she was in. Her eyes landed on stopped on a pregnancy test called First Response. She scooped up three different tests and walked to the register ignoring the disapproving looks she got from the two older women behind the counter.


	8. Chapter 8- Odd fruit

Odd fruit

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters**_

* * *

Lucy had done everything the boxes directions asked all she had to do now was await the results. She remembered what she and Fate talked about in the bath the other day. _The scars were long and slightly faded, but still very seeable. So many scars she remembered thinking. "When I was younger my family life was much like yours. My father was always head deep into his business deals that he'd spend most of his time cooped up in his study. My mother died when I was ten when my little brother was born." Fate stared at the steam rolling off the water. Fate brought her legs close to her and rested her chin over her knees her arms around her legs to keep them close. _

"_My mother died bringing my brother into this world. My father locked himself away in his office; never showed his face… not even for meals. Two years after my mother died on my parent's anniversary I made him a cake and went to bring it in to him, but the door was locked and he never answered. So I just left the cake outside the door figuring he'd get it later. One of the servants went to check on him because it was the day my mother passed on and he'd been refusing to open the door for the past two days." Fate told her you could tell the story she was telling Lucy was bothering her by the glossy look coming over her eye. _

_When she realized the emotions displaying on her face Fate bowed her head letting her bangs shadow over her eyes. "M-my… my father to put it simply ha…" she tried to smile and laugh in hopes of getting the sad look off Lucy's face and to pause the thundering emotion of remembering her past. She sniffled as Lucy placed a supportive hand over hers "I'd gone with the servant that day and w-when we walked in. We found him dead… he'd hung himself from the ceiling." She said. Lucy tensed thinking about her unstable relationship with her father. _

"_When I turned twelve years old my brother and I were told since my brother was the only boy of the family then he would be my father's successor. A few years before he became of age to succeed my father; my brother though young fell into darkness. Consumed by evil it warped his body and he matured. He gained access to his latent powers and he went after the people my father fought to protect. But my father wasn't there so… I protected them from him. I'm not human you see… and neither was my father. Our kind when our soul-mate dies the significant others days are numbered because whether they want to or not they'll eventually go crazy and suicidal. My father lasted two years…" she told Lucy frowning at her reflection._

The small piece of history made her think about her relationship with her father. She wanted to change it somehow. She wanted to see him for the first time ever, but she couldn't. Not yet anyways. This had to come first before she lost her nerve and quit the training for good. Three almost simultaneous light beeps brought her out of her thoughts and she quickly snatched one of the sticks up off the counter. She grabbed the first one which had a blue line going across the screen. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She grabbed the next one it was a simple yes or no test! She wasn't sure why, but she felt a slightly disappointed when she seen the word no displaying over the screen.

She grabbed hold of the last one to see the words not pregnant flashing at her.** "You don't seem as happy as I'd thought you would be?" Fate told her noticing the slightly almost well hidden sadness shined through the girls chocolate brown eyes as she appeared before her. **Fate knelt down in front of her taking the test from her placing it on the sink with the others. The strawberry blonde haired women stared at her "It's kind of funny…" Lucy started. Feeling an unpleased twist in her chest at the results. "At first I was so happy and now… I just feel so disappointed." Lucy said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before the waiting tears could fall.

Lucy wallowed in her sorrows for a hot second before actually processing… Fate was here? How?! Lucy looked at her startled "H-How are you here?" she asked questionably. Fate's cheeks powdered a little at what Lucy suddenly pointed out. How did she get here without using Lucy as a medium?! "Err not really sure myself; all I know is you needed someone by you and poof. I suppose it could be summed up as our bond and powers growing?" Fate told her still under the intensity of Lucy's questioning stare.

* * *

"Natsu this is creepy; oh I know lets go back to town!" Lisanna yelled grabbing his arm which he almost simultaneously yanked it harmlessly out of her grasp. He sped up his pace making Lisanna do the same, but was stopped when someone caught her collar almost choking her. She looked back to find a furious Erza glaring at her "If you don't stop… I'm kicking your ass all the way back to the Guild!" the scarlet Ex-Equip Mage threatened. Natsu beamed "You'd do that!?" he yelled out looking rather happy. Gray laughed stripping off his clothes unconsciously as they walked down the dirt path.

The team was startled when something zoomed passed them. "Hey Snowman put your clothes back on!" Natsu commented just knowing without turning that the Ice Mage was nude. Gray looked down and screamed looking around desperately for his clothes while Erza and Lisanna blushed looking away at the distance. "Grr where did you put my clothes you pyro!?" Gray yelled before hearing an almost maniac like laughter from behind him. A few flashes followed it making him turn around out of curiosity… bad idea! Juvia squealed from behind the bush taking multiple shots of him with the camera in her hands.

Gray gasped "Ahhhh! Guys where the hell are my clothes!?" he yelled running around in circles. He looked around, but couldn't find them "Oh Gray." Juvia sang out. He reluctantly looked behind him to find her swinging his clothes over her head in one hand while her other hand kept snapping pictures.

* * *

Lucy dragged Fate with her through a few stores to try and get her mind off her disappointment. Plus she wanted to get Fate an outfit because the simple white beaten and ripped up old gown wasn't doing much for her. Not that she didn't have a few dozen heads turning her way. Several loud smacks could be heard and bickering woman yelling at their boyfriends for staring could be heard behind them. Lucy chuckled pulling Fate off into a Magical store. Fate wasn't much of a shopping person and it showed judging by her out of place expression.

Lucy watched her slowly begin to look through the racks though; Lucy soon found she and Fate had very similar tastes in clothing styles. They picked through clothes for an hour before Lucy dragging her over to the changing room pushing her gently into the changing room. Lucy sat down in a chair across from the changing room's door. Awaiting Fate to come out and greet her in one of the outfits they'd picked. She looked up hearing the doors lock click open to see Fate warring a light gray blouse, white transparent wavy mid thigh length skirt with black shorts underneath and a small black cotton fabric jacket that was left open; it was cut off stopping to rest just an inch or two under her breasts. Lucy smiled giving a thumbs up "Beautiful! I'm definitely getting you that!" she said making Fate blush.

* * *

Juvia had finally given Gray his clothes back, but made him promise that she'd get to keep the pictures… so now Juvia was walking with them giggling in of the many pictures in her face. Gray blushed telling her to at least put them away. Erza laughed at Juvia who wasn't listening to Gray scaring the two boys a little. Gray and Natsu looked at each other "Girls are crazy…" they said in union shaking hands on it. Two walked faster so they were in front of the girls. Natsu sniffed the air finally smelling the faded scent of Lucy after days. Even though it was faded it made him smile.

"Natsu!" a small squeaky voice yelled out from above him making him look up. His face lit up into a smile as Happy slammed into Natsu's chest. Wendy and Charle "Happy! Wendy and Charle!" Natsu smile hugging Happy with one arm before ruffling Wendy's hair with his free hand. "Is it true Lucy left us?!" Happy cried bawling.

* * *

Fate dragged Lucy home not much on shopping till she dropped like Lucy was; they'd been talking and decided to take a break from training today. Lucy decided after hearing a little more about Fate's past that they'd go out and have a picnic. Fate suggested she try summoning all her Spirits and to have them join them for the picnic. It wasn't exactly training, but it would give her Magical Power a chance to increase. Fate said she'd go back to her real body and gather some special fruit she wanted Lucy to eat. She told Lucy it'd help her Magical Power grow as well.

Lucy packed a basket full of food while she waited on Fate. Twenty minutes later Fate poofed back into the apartment with several bags full of odd looking purple fruits with white stars printed all over them; they kind of resembled pineapples in shape. Lucy squealed snatching one of the fruits "Oh my god! There so cute!" she yelled. Fate chuckled coming to stand next to the counter like Lucy. Lucy showed her how to using the knife and cutting board so she didn't cut herself. Lucy smiled laughing at something Fate said.

It was strange… She felt so happy. She liked teaching Fate things, she liked having her close by, and just when she left to go gather these fruits she felt as if a piece of herself went with her. Fate like herself was deprived of so much attention in life. Lucy's hand unconsciously brushed Fate's bangs from the seventeen year olds face. Fate tensed at the soft familiar hand. Fate stepped back and excused herself before running off into the bathroom. She found herself staring at herself in the mirror wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

Her eyes flickered briefly displaying sad chocolate brown orbs before fazing back into silver. "I promise I won't let you down mom." Fate mumbled letting herself fall down to the floor as images of her mother ran through her head.

Lucy smiled having a good time with her Spirits on the beach. She introduced them to Fate who quickly got to know them. She flashed them a smile that made Lucy curious 'Why is she so sad?' she wondered. She watched as Fate and Cancer conversed for several seconds before Cancer came up behind her and began cutting her hair?! Lucy felt her heart stop and her brain freeze staring at this girl… 'She looks like me?!' she thought in astonishment 'Could it be… Nah couldn't be. I'm over thinking this…' She thought shrugging off her pervious thoughts.

Looking at the strawberry haired girl whose hair now matched hers in length… She couldn't help, but feel like she knew Fate. Like she had a strong bond with her somehow! But how?


	9. Chapter 9- Truth

Truth

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its character's! : **_

* * *

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy found herself slipping off the rock she'd been sitting on under the waterfall. *Splash* Aires's flinched at the belly flop Lucy just did. Fate poofed out of nowhere looking worried as she raced to the lakes edge and jumped in. Aires stared at the girl who'd just jumped in after her Master 'Did she just call the Princess… Nah I must be hearing things.' She thought watching as the young woman helped her unconscious Master to shore. 'Wait Lucy's unconscious!?' she jumped up almost slipping off the rock herself as she made her way to them.

Fate was performing CPR and crying things that proved what she'd hear earlier to be right. Lucy coughed releasing the water that'd invaded her lungs. Fate bowed her head sobbing "You can't tell her… please." She begged the shocked Spirit. Who stood there motionless.

* * *

Natsu watched as his friends put down their stuff and began setting up their tents. Natsu setup his tent; he wasn't completely sure of if he was going to use it. He was kind of scare to fall asleep with Lisanna here. With the way she'd been acting who knows what he'd wake to?! He shook his head to clear his thoughts; it was getting dark… he had work to do! He put Happy down for bed in the tent and slipped out into the darkness. He found Gray sitting by the fire and tip toed around him quickly heading into the brush.

His sandals made small crunches under his feet as they crushed a few dried out leafs and twigs under his weight. The rustling of the trees brushing against the sky above him painting the sky a darker shade of black as the wind brushed passed them making the branches give off an eerie creek. "Natsu!" a squeaky voice yelled before he felt something hit his chest. Natsu smiled at the small blue blob huddled into his chest. "I wanna look for Lucy too…" he told Natsu sobbing into his shirt. Natsu smiled patting Happy's head softly.

"Don't worry Happy we'll find her." he reassured the small blue cat who'd grown attached to Lucy. Happy wiped his eyes with the wrist of his paws as Natsu sniffed the air for their target "Aye sir." Happy said instinctively. Happy hopped off Natsu's chest latching himself to Natsu's back as his white wings sprouted from his back allowing them to take flight. Natsu pointed "It's coming from that way Happy!" he said as they zoom through the night sky.

* * *

Aires's sat next to Fate in a cave they'd found to reside in for the time being. Lucy was still knocked out lying near the fire to keep her warm. "You should tell her you know… she'll be able to help you." Aires told Fate who just hugged her knees to her chest staring at the peacefully sleeping blonde. _"Mommy! Daddy!" a four year old Fate ran to her mother who stood next to her father while he was in his true form. Her father was a fiery red scaled Dragon that look much like her late grandfather; his father. _

_A big smile came over her as her father transformed back into his human form; he laughed as he scooped her up in his arms and blow raspberries against her cheek. She hugged her father tightly "I love you daddy!" she said. He chuckled patting her back softly "I love you more!" he challenged making her gain the angry, but cute pout she'd inherited from her mother. "No I do!" she challenged back; practically jumping out of her father's arms into her mothers who laughed when she stuck her tongue out at her father cutely._

_She let her brown eyes lock onto her mother's similar brown eyes before pulling her into a tightened hug "I love you mommy!"_ Fate wiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands and shook her head "I can't…" she told the Spirit with a sad smile. Lucy groaned and began to sit up holding her head. _"Mommy? Mommy what's wrong does your head hurt?" Fate asked as her mother cupped her forehead in her right palm. She was diaphoresis; her mother had been like this for a while every now and then she'd get Syncope, Migraine's, and Hyperhidrosis. _

_Her mother sat down on the couch "Just a little; don't worry in a little bit mommy will feel better." Her mother told her as she crossed the room to sit next to her mother on the couch. Her mother was rubbing her hands over her face in hopes of relieving a little of the pain. Fate crawled up onto her mother's lap "Mommy?" she asked gaining her mother's attention. Fate kissed her mother's head then pulled "Feel better mommy?" she asked. Her blonde haired mother smile brightly "You're too cute you know that…" she told Fate who cuddled against her mother. _

"_Because she takes after her mother." her father's voice came from the entrance to the living room. He was leaned back against the doorframe watching them. _Fate was brought out of her memories when Lucy sat next to her. Lucy smiled brightly at her "Thank you for saving me Aires told me about what happened!" she said pulling the Fate into a hug. Fate felt her body relax into a warmth she hadn't felt in years 'You're everything I remember… mom.'

* * *

Natsu found himself in front of an old looking cave… just where the hell was Lucy going?! Happy plopped them down on the ground in front of the mouth on the cave. Natsu sniffed at the ground "Yeah Luce was here and Loki too." He said as Happy hopped onto his head. Natsu's arm caught fire as he brought it up to near his face to light up the inside of the dark cavern. Happy looked around curiously as they got deeper into the cave. He noticed words etched into a rock and hopped off Natsu's shoulder. Happy hopped trying to get a better view of the words "Stars are brightest in the dark?" He said deep in thought.

It suddenly got dark and Happy bounced around in a panic as he turned to see Natsu continuing to follow his nose "Natsu wa… whoa." He said watching the darkened ceiling light up. Happy paused for a long moment before chasing after Natsu. "Natsu stop using magic!" he yelled as Natsu looked at him stupidly. "Eh are you crazy Happy we won't be able to see!?" he said as Happy hopped onto his shoulder. "Trust me!" Happy told him; Natsu sighed turning his magic off. Natsu's eyes widened watching the ceiling light up with a path of little glowing bugs.

Just looking at the glowing ceiling reminded him of the starry sky outside that she loved so much. 'Lucy… so this is how you got through.' He thought feeling a hand drop onto his shoulder. He yelped "Natsu… if you wanted to continue looking you could have just said so." Erza told him in her pajamas. Gray stepped next to her his hands in his pockets as Juvia hugged his arm "Not bad pyro." He said referring to the ceiling. Lisanna walked behind them frowning and with a much slower pace. Just the aura about her told everyone that she wasn't too keen on continuing to look for Lucy.

* * *

Tears coming to the rims of her eyes as Fate hugged Lucy to her; "Fate?" Lucy asked curiously. Fate sniffled "I'm sorry." She said pulling away realizing what she was doing. Lucy gave the girl a sad smile "I reminded you of your mother again didn't I?" she asked bringing the younger crying girl back into her arms. Fate was quiet "You can hug me whenever you want." Lucy told her running her hand over Fate's head. Why did she feel like she knew Fate… like really know her! She couldn't comprehend why when this girl hugged her she felt as if the world around her made sense… like everything she was doing now was worth it.

Aires stood up walking out of the cave with a small smile. She couldn't believe it! She'd gotten to meet the future Princess… Lucy's little girl. She chuckled she couldn't believe they hadn't put it together yesterday. Granted they'd all sensed something off about her, but she doubt any of her brothers and sisters would have thought of this! Aires glanced over her shoulder excusing herself by saying she was going to get firewood. Aires smiled wiping away the happy tears that were gathering on the rim of her eyelids. Lucy's daughter was so much like her both in looks and actions; it was rather laughable that Lucy herself hadn't noticed.

"She's so beautiful Lucy…" she said to no one in particular as she walked into the darkened forest. Hell bent now to allow Lucy and Fate to spend a little time on their own as she forced her gate closed and returned to the Spirit World without Lucy's knowledge or permission.

* * *

Team Natsu screamed running from abnormally normally large animals that none of their magic's were working on! 'What the hell had Lucy been doing in this place?!' he thought seeing the caves opening in view. Everyone cleared the cave and turned around weapons drawn again; their eyes widened… Where had the animals chasing them gone?! "I don't like that cave… Are you sure Lucy…" Erza paused for five seconds seeing something small and black running by her feet; she readied her sword *Squeak* Erza dropped her sword it fell to the soft ground with a thud as the small rat ran up her leg. "Kyaaaa!" she screamed bunny hopping into Gray's arms.

This was a Shaggy and Scooby Doo moment… Natsu stared for a long period blankly not knowing how to respond! Before he could decide between smart and stupid… he burst into fits of laughter. "Ahahaha!" Natsu bent over holding his stomach still laughing *Wham!* Natsu fell back onto the ground nurturing his large lump on his noggin he'd received curtsy of a blushing Erza. 'Ah okay that was stupid.' He thought rubbing his fingers over the nice sized lump he'd been given.

* * *

Fate was resting on Lucy's lap; she didn't get why Lucy was acting like her mother. Well she was her mother she just wasn't aware of it yet! Lucy racked her fingers through Fate's hair and Fate felt herself slip out of consciousness. "Mommy." Fate mumbled under her breath. _"Get up mommy! Its daddy's birthday!" Fate shook her mother's shoulder. Lucy groaned sitting up half asleep with a yawn "I'm up; I'm up…." She said as Fate grabbed her hand excitedly leading her downstairs. Lucy chuckled at her child's active and happy nature as she was led to the kitchen. _

_Her mother strayed from her and began gathering the things needed to make the cake. Lucy measured everything, but allowed Fate to pour everything in and mix it. She couldn't help, but giggle when Fate mixed too quickly and some of the batter splattered to her face. Lightly whipping the batter off Fate's face with her finger; she brought it to her lips giving the batter a taste. In minutes they had it pours into a pan and in the oven cooking. Forty minutes later they were done with the cake and Lucy was sure Natsu would be waking to the scent at any given moment. _

_She felt a strong hand grab her sides and pulled her back against a strong chest. She smiled brightly as she tilted her head noting his worn down state "Good morning!" Lucy said watching as her daughter practically tackled her father's legs. Fate looked up with a big proud smile "Look what me and mommy made for you daddy!" she said. She got a small pat on the head from her smiling father who looked like he'd roll off the wrong side of the bed this morning. His hair was messy and his eyes were slightly droopy… He let go of Lucy and pulled Fate off his leg before he knelt and pulled her into a hug "Happy birthday daddy!" Fate told him. "Thank you sweetie." He told her resting his chin on her head._

* * *

_**Author's Note: Word help in case you're not familiar with medical terms!**_

_**Diaphoresis- to**__**sweating profusely**_

_**Hyperhidrosis- night sweats**_

_**Syncope- dizzy spells**_

_**Migraine- headaches**_


	10. Chapter 10- Worry

Worry

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, but… :D I do own Fate kinda sorta ^^ (would be kinda freaky for them to come out with a kid in the series named Fate… I'd be like O.o omg!)**_

* * *

Lucy sighed sadly as Aquarius talked; she wasn't sure why, but since Fate returned to her body she found it rather lonely. 'I hope she's okay; she'd been away from her real body for a whole day!' Lucy thought worriedly remembering how she was when she got back to her body and Fate eased that dreadful hangover of a migraine! She defiantly didn't wanna ever feel that again! "Lucy!" Aquarius yelled Lucy looked up at a furious Aquarius. Lucy blushed "Sorry I-I was kinda worrying about Fate…" she said noticing Aquarius got incredibly silent.

Aquarius seemed to crack a smile at her which both scared and confused her. "Don't worry she's strong. Just like her mother." the water barer said. Lucy beamed "You know who her mother is?!" she asked Aquarius who just nodded. Aquarius stopped Lucy from asking the question she knew was coming. The water barer held up her hand silencing her "Sorry master… star scouts honor!" she told Lucy with a smirk. Lucy gave her an accusing look "That's a bunch of bull and you know it; you just don't wanna tell me!" she told Aquarius with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Aquarius smirked "I'm that easy to read huh? Tell me what do you think I'm thinking now?" she asked flicking Lucy lightly on the forehead. Lucy rubbed her forehead lightly unsure of how to answer. She studied Aquarius's face and sweat dropped "You want me to get my ass in gear and get back to training." Lucy replied dully. Aquarius looked at her with fake surprise "wow you are good!" she said letting it drip with sarcasm.

* * *

Natsu panted he was tired and dehydrated, but he didn't want to stop looking they were so close to Lucy and yet too far away for his liking. Her scent had gotten considerably stronger; they were close! "This is impressive; I would have never guessed by looking at her that Lucy could make it out this far… at least not taking the trail she took." Erza pointed out as they entered another town. Natsu crossed his arms behind his head after giving off a yawn. He didn't wanna stop, but he was tired and hungry!

His stomach growled… he had no choice! "Let's get something to eat then turn in for the day." He told the team rubbing the back of his neck as his team, Lisanna and Juvia nodded in agreement. They found a restaurant not far from a hotel; it was old and beaten up, but judging by the smell… they'd hit the jackpot! Appearances can be deceiving Lucy would always tell them. Natsu found himself ordering everything on the menu for himself. Which he downed in less than five minutes after each plate arrived. Natsu surprisingly though he had the most food finished first; he burped as he leaned back in the chair patting his stomach "Ah not that hit the spot!" he said taking a toothpick to his teeth.

He skillfully flicked it across the room and into the trashcan with little effort before standing "Imma go book us a few rooms." Natsu told them rushing out of the diner. He needed to see her… he wanted to see her; even if it was just in his dreams. He needed to hold her; his arms craved her warmth. He looked up at the dimming sky above him and he swore for a second… just a second he could see her. He shook his head going into the hotel telling the man at the counter how many was in his team and how many rooms they'd need. Natsu took one of the keys heading up to his room after showing the man his Guild insignia so he'd know his team.

With that said and done he entered the small room with a frown of disappointment… what had he been expecting? A pink filled bedroom flashed through his eyes 'Lucy…' he thought coming in closing the door behind him kneeling down he lightly put his bag on the floor. He searched through the bag for a moment before pulling out what he'd been searching for. He hugged the pillow close to him relishing his blonde team mates scent that it emitted strongly. He took big whiff letting her scent tickle his senses. Making him lose himself.

He fell back onto the bed that was nothing near as comfortable as Lucy's bed… the only comforting thing about the room at the moment was the pink pillow he had cradled into his arms. "Mine." He mumbled falling into slumber.

* * *

"Okay listen up cause I'm only explaining this one more time!" Aquarius said frustrated as she rubbed her temples in an attempt to release herself from the grips of the major migraine building up behind her forehead. "Today we're working on shaping, bending, and durability of your Magical Power. To do this you will need to climb this tree… without your hands or feet." Aquarius told her. Lucy stared blankly at her "Eh?" she said confused.

"_**Magical Power can be used in many ways; their trying to familiarize you with its different uses. Shaping refers to your focus and shaping capabilities, Bending refers to how thinly you can stretch and angle the power at your fingertips, and Durability the strength of the Magical power in use. When I say strength I don't mean let's see if I can give you a black eye kind of strength; I mean its ability to be next to unbreakable." Fate explained rubbing her head still feeling a painful headache like someone pounding her skull. **_'You feeling okay?' Lucy asked worriedly after hearing her _**"Yeah…" Fate replied. **_

Her Magical Powers bending ability was amazing, but they found her shaping and durability needed to be worked on considerably, but Lucy had other things on her mind right now… she needed money! She was close to the Guild Love and Lucky and planned on asking if she could work as a temporary mage for them. They were allied with Fairy Tail after all… Acalypha Town that's where she was now. She stared up at the Love and Lucky Guild sign; she smiled walking into the building wondering if her father was in.

The place buzzed with life and laughter. She found herself at the bar asking to be pointed in the direction of the Guild Master. The barkeeper seemed shocked to see her as if she recognized her. Lucy shrugged walking in the direction she pointed to. She knocked getting permission to enter; she opened the door to find a well dress women sitting behind a desk of papers. She looked up to say she was startled was an understatement.

"Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia; I'm a traveling member of Fairy Tail looking for work for some extra cash." Lucy said extending her hand out to the women. The Guild Master just stared at her in shock "Layla…" the women whispered under her breath so low she almost didn't hear it. Now the stares made sense… the women shook her head "Um sorry Lucy; you're here for a Guild Quest right? She said standing escorting her out of her office and back out to the bar near the Guild Quest Billboard. She pointed to the Request Board "You may choose any of them." The women she now knew as Terri told her.

Everyone In the Guild got quiet looking her way as she stood in front of the Request Board. She turned thoughtful "Can I take on multiple?" Lucy asked Terri curiously. Terri nodded at her request; how could she deny her best friends daughters request? She knew Lucy's father would be rather pissed for allowing his only child to pick two Guild Quests to go on alone! Lucy snatched three off the overly filled Guild Request Board and held them up to her "I'll do these then!" Lucy said. Terri's jaw dropped not only is her father going to come and strangle her… but her best friend Layla might very well come back from the grave and kill her!

"A-Are you sure you can handle this?" she asked staring down at the Requests to take down a bunch of monsters in different regions that were close by. Lucy smiled and gave her a confident nod displaying the back of her hand with the pink insignia "I don't plan on letting my Guild down." she said waving everyone off before leaping the startlingly quiet Guild. She was stopped when someone grabbed her wrist "I'm accompanying you." A deep older male told her not expecting the person she saw to be the one to speak up. "Daddy?" was her only reply.

* * *

Lucy sighed her first place to head wasn't far away two hours walk if that. "Daddy I can handle myself you know…" she told her well dressed business man of a father. She was slightly glad that he was starting to do well for himself again. He sent her a look that said there's no way in hell I'm letting you take this on alone. 'He does realize he doesn't hand powers to help doesn't he?' she silently wondered to herself as she rubbed at her forehead to release some building frustration. Her first job consisted of taking down a group of five monsters that liked to prey on unsuspecting travelers.

Lucy rolled her eyes watching as her father stomped in front of her as if he wouldn't be taken out in seconds. Lucy stopped suddenly on the dirt path they were on in the forest she could feel them "Open Gates of Scorpio and Leo the lion!" she yelled suddenly making her father stop his stride. His eyes widened in fear as one of the monsters jumped at him. What was he going to do? He hadn't thought that far?! A sand blast hit the monster come at him from behind and Loki shot in front of him protectively after knocking the one in front of him to the ground with a blurred punch.

*Whoosh crack!* He heard the something crack and turned to find three jumping at her. "Lucy!" he yelled out spinning around on his heels *Whip crack* he watch her sling a Magical whip skillfully at the enemy using it to send the enemy caught into one of its brethren while quickly ducking the hit that was coming from behind her. Loki and Scorpio vanished from his side appearing before the monster flying over Lucy as she dodged its hit with a confident grin. The two in union punched the creature who dared to try and lay a hand on their Master. Jade stared at his daughter in amazement.

The two male Spirits gathered up their prey over their shoulders while Lucy whip still held the leader captive. The creature that now looking at it looked much like those Take-Over apes that Marco fought a while back! The conscious one wouldn't walk with them back to the village to be turned in so… Lucy dragged him back kicking and screaming. An easy fifty thousand jewels! After dropping the creatures off at the sheriff's office who'd requested the Guild help catch them; they took them to a wild animal sanctuary that could better handle them. "One down two to go." she said under her breath.


	11. Chapter 11-Rainy days are here again

Rainy days are here again

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters if I did ^^ it'd be a lot more twisted and unpredictable!**_

* * *

Jude stared at his daughters back in amazement 'When had she transformed from the little girl who needed help to this strong woman who stood before him?' he wondered as he followed her off into the mountains. He knew it was Fairy Tail who opened her up. But had Fairy Tail also influenced this change upon her? _"That will be all Lucy you may go back to your room now." Jade told Lucy turning to face the window. He didn't feel bad about the way he got his daughter back; just happy that he didn't have to spend any more money to get her back. _

_Any more money and her marriage wouldn't have been worth it! "I'm sorry father, but that's not going to happen!" Lucy said Jude's eyes widened as he turned to face her "I didn't come back to make amends; I came here to say my final goodbye." Lucy said closing her eyes for a brief moment not pausing in her speech even as memories flashed through her head."I realized it was wrong to leave without saying anything; it's a decision I've regretted every single day…" she said letting her eyes snap open before continuing "And so I've come back to tell you how I feel before I leave for good!" Lucy said pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts._

"_Lucy…" Jude growled as his widened eyes went narrow. "All the money in the world can't buy you happiness! I figured that out as a child! Finally I'm truly happy and I'm not gonna let you ruin it for me! You hear!" she yelled out lifting up her right arm pointing at him in a serious and almost threatening manner. "I'm warning you! You better not mess with Fairy Tail ever again!" she yelled bringing her hands up to grab at the collar of her pink dress "Arghhh!" she yelled out as the dress ripped apart in her hands *Shhing* _

"_It doesn't matter that you're my father… if you threaten us we will crush you just like any other enemy!" she told him making his eyes widen and his pupils shrunk in both amazement and fear. "It didn't have to be this way; you and I could have sat down… talked things out, but now I can't trust you because you hurt too many people I care about. I don't need fancy dresses, lots of money or a big fancy home to be happy! I just need to be accepted for who I am! And I'm not Lucky Lucy Heartfilia anymore; I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail. The people there treat me like family; something you never did…"_

She was much different from that time… now she wasn't only mentally strong, but she had strength and experience in protecting herself in really dangerous situations. 'When had it started raining?' he wondered.

* * *

Lucy felt her father's gaze on her back and it was slightly annoying her because it was making her uncomfortable. What was his problem? _**"Heads up your about to be attacked." Fate told her.**_ Lucy felt something and quickly hopped off the ground as a furry hand shot out of the ground trying to grab hold of her ankle. Lucy took two keys in each hand and crossed her arms "Gate's of Aires, Taurus, Aquarius, and Cancer open!" she yelled landing on the ground behind the four Spirits she just summoned. Quickly clipping her keys to their ring before grabbing her whip from her holster just above her ankle.

She gave it a whip as the power ran though her arm creating a decent lengthy whip *Whoosh crack!*_** "Lucy did you know my mom once told me Celestial Wizards though they look weak are actually the strongest kind of Wizard out there. The fact they can wield the Zodiac Keys isn't the only thing special about them. Stellar Magic is composed of a little of everything Water, Fire, Wind, Earth as well as other elements. If trained well enough you can make the elements around you fight for you! Listen to me carefully!" Fate told her.**_

"Loki!" Lucy yelled running at him as he punched and knocked out an ape before turning. As if reading her mind Loki hooked his hands together. Time seemed to pause for her when Loki tossed her high up in the air. Aquarius knocked out two ape's with a Water Slicer while Taurus cleared two more at the other side of the field. Aquarius stared wide eyed 'No way!' she thought watching as the raindrops melded with her Master's Elemental Energy. With that done Lucy whipped her whip around and over her head in a circle commanding the now dangerous small glowing raindrops that were over flowing with Elemental Energy.

Time unfroze "Bow to the power of the stars; and be gone in all its brilliance! Starlight Shooter!" Lucy yelled watching as the raindrops sprouted out at her command hitting multiple targets. Four managed to dodge the attack; she noticed as she landed back in Loki's arms. Aries shot the last four down with a Wool Wall. _**"Use your whip to contain them and if they get out of line just shock them with your Thunder Element as a warning." Fate told her giggling at the image of her mother doing just that. **_Fate seemed to be having too much fun imagining her shocking the weird ape gang. Her Spirits and Jude stood there shocked at what she'd just accomplished.

* * *

Natsu growled what were the freaking odds! Rain poured down on his head while he had his nose to the muddy ground trying to catch Lucy scent before it complete washed away. He realized it was useless to his dismay… How was he going to find her now?! He wondered frustrated letting his forehead come into contact with the muddy ground under him while the rain covered the tears that were starting to leak out of his eyes. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder; he found himself a little surprised to find it was Gray.

"Don't worry man we'll find her." he told Natsu confidently; Natsu wiped away near invisible tears with the back of his arm. He sniffled nodding against his arm as Erza walked next to him with Juvia and Lisanna not far behind her "Get up Natsu we have a team mate to find." Erza said. Natsu did as she commanded "We have to think like Lucy!" Erza told them. Juvia brought her hand up. Erza looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Did you guys go on any jobs recently?"She asked curiously. Gray smirked "Well done Juvia I would have never thought about that." He said holding his chin in a thinking position.

Juvia blushed not use to being complimented by Gray; Erza still looked confused. "Explain?" she asked simply crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to face them. "Remember on our last mission we went on; we went on it because Lucy needed the money for her rent. If her rent is thirty thousand jewels and the reward she got for that was fifty thousand jewels; that means since she left she had twenty thousand jewels to play with! And being this far I'm fairly sure she'll wanna do a job with an allied Guild to get more money because she should be running out of that twenty thousand jewels soon." He said looking back towards Juvia who looked to be thinking.

"Okay so in the area there are three allied Guilds with Fairy Tail" Erza said slapping Gray hard on the back as a sign of a job well done which would surely leave a bruise. "I think we can lower the search down more…" Juvia interrupted catching everyone's attention; Natsu beamed "We can?!" he asked listening more than ever before now. Juvia nodded to herself deep in thought "I believe I know Lucy pretty well from our long talks and I doubt Lucy would just go to any random allied Guild… If I were in her shoes I'd go somewhere comfortable… familiar… maybe somewhere a friend's a member." Juvia said almost fainting when Gray pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

Her cheeks steamed "Your amazing Juvia!" he said spinning her around. Erza and Natsu looked thought full; Natsu's eyes widened "Wait Love and Lucky! It has to be Love and Lucky!" he said snapping his fingers. Lisanna rolled her eyes "What makes you think she's there?" she said she asked with a pinch of curiosity. Erza smirked in realization "Her father's a member." She said they were about two days away.

* * *

Lucy walked through the town not noticing many jaws drop at the sight of twenty five giant ape monster's following Lucy Heartfilia daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia of Love and Lucky! They followed Lucy semi willingly down the street still tied down by the whip looking slightly fearful at the young blonde they were following down the now crowded roads. Lucy felt like she was in a parade again as people lined up down the street celebrating her and her Spirits capture of the twenty five monsters that'd been causing so much trouble.

She smiled slightly grasping the rest of her Zodiac Keys that weren't walking along side of her; after all she wasn't the only one who caught them. She closed her hand and her hand glowed brightly as the last six of her keys shined as she accessed their gates allowing the Spirits to pass through. More people gathered around cheering. "Amazing! I never knew a Celestial Mage could summon so many at once!" someone said in the crowd just as Lucy passed. Lucy looked up at the sky 'Thank you Fate…' she thought watching as a bird of sorts circled around the town.

That's when it happened the bird fell into a dive towards her "Lucy!" the bird screeched slamming into her chest. Wait this bird sounds familiar; she looked down to find a small blue fuzz ball cuddled against her chest crying happily. "Happy!" Lucy squealed smiling brightly as she crushed the small blue cat in a big hug. She couldn't help, but look around wondering if the others were close by. Happy sobbed in her arms "Wah I missed you so much Lucy!" he said pulling away a little just enough so he could wipe his eyes.

* * *

Natsu panted all this running and they were still too far away; it was a good thing he sent Happy to the town to find Lucy after the raining finally let up to keep Lucy in town. Even if Happy didn't succeed in that they'd be able to follow his scent to her wherever she goes! That sounds kinda stalkerish doesn't it? Erza and the gang began setting up camp tired from all their running. He was sure Happy was happy; he'd taken knowledge of Lucy going off without them pretty hard… harder than he did.

* * *

Lucy giggled as she lightly pet Happy's head; he'd fallen asleep in her arms. She stopped at the sanctuary stopping at the front gates where a bunch of men ran out looking ready to attack the monsters if they tried anything funny. Lucy released her wipes power and snapped her fingers "Get in there before I whip you boys into shape again." she told them pointing to the open doors. Several apes gained hearts in their eyes "Uo uo please do!" some of the more insane apes yelled out.

Making many people stare in disbelief while "Moo them's fight words! Keep away from moo princess!" Taurus said his nostrils flared as he stood in front of her protecting her from a bunch of horny apes… Lucy sweat dropped "why does this always happen only to me?" she sighed dramatically 'Being so sexy sometimes is such a pain!' she thought.


	12. Chapter 12- Everlasting flame

Everlasting flame

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **_**or its characters!**

* * *

Lucy finished up her last mission with ease as a big Black Wyvern followed her willingly into town with its two babies which seemed to have grown a liking to her. Seeing as one was attached to her shoulder and the other curled up on her head. They were so adorable! Happy rested on her free shoulder with his arms crossed looking quite upset that he had to share her. She walked them to the Sanctuary passing Love and Lucky on the way to see the whole Guild standing outside with her father awaiting her return since her father decided she could take care of herself.

She watched Jude's head jerk up at the sight of the untied animals resting on his daughters shoulder and head while mommy followed close behind her. Lucy smiled waving at them as she passed them the Guild started talking about her instantly when she was out of view. "Jude you have an amazing daughter…" one of his Guild mates told him. Terri nodded in agreement remembering how many men she'd sent out on the missions the young women had taken and all had come back empty handed. Not only did this girl complete the mission, but she managed to tame the angry endangered Black Wyvern as well as her two children that were also unharmed and unbound! Lucy Heartfilia she was something alright.

Lucy smiled handing over the small Wyverns giving each of them a kiss on their snout before putting them down in the protective Sanctuary that help endangered, dangerous or troublesome animals. The mother rubbed her snout against Lucy's cheek reminding her of her pink haired teammate who she'd wake to doing the exact same thing. Speaking of the pink haired knucklehead… his birthday was around the corner! Lucy left the trio with a kiss on the head and a wave before leaving the Sanctuary.

Happy hopped into her waiting arms looking at her with sparkly eyes as one of the merchants across the street advertised his bait and poles. "Pwease Lucy!" Happy pleaded cutely clapping his hands together looking at her with a cute pout. Lucy ignored him making him frown as she walked passed the sales merchant. She waltzed into the Love and Lucky Guild ordering a drink and a raw fish for Happy. The girl behind the bar flashed her a smile before dropping what she ordered in front of her and her companion.

'Natsu and the others sure are taking their time… perhaps they weren't as close as I'd hoped they were.' She thought with a frown as Terri walked next to her with the ninety thousand jewels she'd earned from the jobs. Lucy finished off her drink taking the small gray sack of money after giving her glass back to the bar attendant. Happy silently ate his fish still disappointed about not getting to go fishing. _**"He seems pretty upset…" Fate pointed out; feeling a little bad for the small blue cat.**_ Lucy bowed excusing herself as she walked to the bathroom in the Guild. She changed into the outfit she'd bought while she was out with Fate.

It consisted of a white tank top and a black skirt with bedazzled Zodiac signs along the lower rim of the skirt. She pulled a matching black jacket over her shoulders that stopped just above her hips to protect her from the slightly chilly night weather she was sure they'd be having. Lucy pulled a pair of black heels out of her bag pack slipping them on; she propped them up on the sinks edge to tie the straps around her ankle to fasten them to her feet. Once done she made her way out of the bathroom pulling her hair down from her usual style of choice.

Lucy tossed her bag over her shoulder not noticing a few heads turn her way and look at her a little too long. "Ready Happy?" she said seeing the blue cat being done with his fish. He nodded standing up before hopping off the counter to Lucy shoulder; Lucy smiled bringing her hand up to lightly scratch his head. She stopped at the door "Daddy if you don't mind… when I come back I'd like to talk to you." She said looking over her shoulder at Jude. Who stared at her in shock; this was something he hadn't expected. Jude found himself hugging her from behind before he realized where he was "I think I'd like that." He told her sniffling.

Lucy nodded turning in his arms giving him a hug "Thank you daddy." She said as she pulled away from him. She turned away from the Guild bringing her hand up into the air giving off a sign Fairy Tail was known to use all the time that meant take it to the top. Happy smiled standing on her shoulder giving the Guild the same sign. The sun would be going down soon and they didn't have very much time. Lucy took off down the street hoping to catch the Magic Shop before it closed. She seemed to have made it with time to spar.

"May I help you miss?" an elderly woman asked Lucy; Lucy walked passed a young guy who was watching her memorized as she walked passed him. Happy quickly and on purpose smacked him on the head with his tail making him do a face plant on the tiled floor. Lucy stopped turning around when she heard a thud "Oh my god are you okay?" she asked rushing over to the boy that was about her age. His face was a bright red as she helped him up off the floor; he merely nodded in response quickly grabbing the broom and dust pan he'd been holding.

Lucy walked back up to the old women at the counter who was looking at the young man who began to continue working with a sly smile "Sorry about my grandson; he's shy around pretty girls." She pointed out. Lucy chuckled as she leaned over the counter near the women "I don't suppose you would mind as the kids say these days hook up." She asked making them both blush. The short brown messy spiky haired boy turned to the women "Grandma!" he whined. Lucy smiled "How about tonight? Nine o' clock good?" she said turning her head to the boy who was at least two years older than her. He blinked at her in surprise "Eh?"

* * *

Lucy before leaving had a quick talk with the Shop Owner and she told her that in the next town they sold an item that she might be interested in. She said they sold them for all the elements. They were Elemental Necklaces that held a burst of Elemental Energy. The one she was looking for they called the Everlasting Flame. It was a necklace that produces its own flame… most mages who get one use it to summon more fire once in a day, but if she got it for Natsu he'd be able to eat the fire and recharge if he ever got himself backed into a corner.

Lucy stopped for a moment when she knew Happy wasn't paying much attention. Probably upset that she'd accepted to go on a date with that guy… it wasn't that she liked the guy; she didn't even know him! But she felt the need to help him get out of his shell a little before she left this town for the next. She walked off in the direction of the huge lake just outside of the village; only stopping under a tree so she could put down the plastic bucket that held the bait. She propped the two fishing poles carefully against the bark of the huge tree that rooted over the water. Happy finally gazed around them and smiled giving off a squeal of joy before hugging Lucy's neck tightly.

* * *

Natsu growled feeling annoyed he couldn't sleep! Not knowing he was so close to Lucy. "Natsu…" Lisanna's voice came from the front of his tent; he turned over on his side curling up against Lucy's pillow. "What?" he asked he heard movement and turned to see her enter his tent uninvited. Natsu's face turned red as he shut his eyes quickly covering his eyes with his hand "Don't go looking for Lucy just stay with me; I promise I'll make you happy!" The Take-Over mage said. Natsu felt her breath near his face and he backed away "Erza! Help!" he yelled.

Before he was aware of what happened his back hit something solid and he had nowhere to go. Lisanna's lips pressed over his and not even two seconds later his body reacted on its own. Thrusting his hands forward against her chest shoving her away; she crashed back on the ground with a soft thud. Erza ran into Natsu's tent "What's going…" she stopping mid sentence. She found Natsu cowering in a corner holding out his hands with his eyes shut tightly. While Lisanna laid on her back groaning as she sat up. Gray walked in "What the hell's the commotion abou…" he stopped when his eyes fell on a naked Lisanna and his team mate who had himself pushed back into a corner.

Juvia gasped from behind Gray quickly covering his eyes. Erza growled as a murderous aura seemed to evaporate off her skin "Lisanna!" the picture she seen before her wasn't one she particularly liked. It was kind of clear to see that Lisanna tried to force herself on Natsu…

* * *

Happy slept soundly against her chest as she began walking to the Magic Shop to pick up her date with Loki at her side carrying the two buckets full of fish Happy caught on their small fishing detour. Loki looked towards Lucy "So what's after this?" he asked. Lucy smiled "We keep doing what we've been doing. Traveling and getting stronger day by day." Lucy told him. She carefully pulled Happy's paws from her neck before pulling him away from her handing him to Loki. Loki snickered "Go get em tiger!" he said making Lucy roll her eyes watching as he walked off with Happy sleeping on his shoulder.

She wondered how her date Darien was doing. She chuckled imagining his grandmother scurrying around to help him get ready. When she arrived outside the shop she found herself fighting off a strong burst of laughter at the hair style his grandmother had obviously given her date 'No wonder the poor guy was shy of girls.' She thought walking up to him. He blushed handing her a bunch of roses wrapped in newspaper "You look really pretty Lucy." He said not really caring that she hadn't changed clothes since they met earlier in the day.

"Thank you and you look… uh…" she said not able to find the right word. He sweat dropped "I know." He said slapping at his hair till it returned to its normal spiky mess rather then it being finely pasted to his head and combed apart at the sides. Lucy fixed his tie and played with his hair a little "Ah there we go. Now you're a hotty." She said winking at him enjoying the embarrassed look that spread over his face. She looped her arm through his when he offered it and there date began.

Lucy smiled when she got Darien to laugh at one of her stories of being at Fairy Tail and how crazy they were. Darien had also opened up and talked about himself a bit; he told her the reason he was living with his grandmother was because both of his parent died when he was just a child. His grandmother had taken up the responsibility of raising and taking care of him even though she was getting up there in age. He owed her; he owed her a lot. Lucy noticed a bunch of girls at a table behind them staring at Darien staring at them curiously.

_**Fate giggled "Time to get to work now that you got them to notice him." she said grinning; her mother had been so cool.**_ Lucy smiled leaning over the table a little bit; she winked "We have an audience!" she announced making him blush. Lucy giggled getting out of her chair smiling "Just go along with it." she muttered under her breath just low enough for him to hear. Darien stood up staring down at her still blushing. "You should join my Guild in Magnolia! Then we can be together forever." Lucy said which Darien was fairly sure she didn't mean because how could he didn't have any Magical Power's.

Plus she'd told him earlier that she was in love with her teammate. Lucy was being really nice and was trying to bring out his confidence and maybe help with getting the girls to notice him "I-I…" he was cut off when someone roughly grabbed his arm tugging him away from her. "Uh uh bitch he's mine!" a girl he'd asked out once said. He recalled her telling him that she'd go out with him when pigs fly. "No he's mine!" finding himself being pulled in different ways by six different hot girl who were currently fighting over him. Lucy smiled blowing him a kiss "I had a fun night Darien see you at Fairy Tail!" Lucy said walking away.

Six girls were fighting over him… right in front of his eyes! Had he died and gone to heaven? He pinched the skin of his arm 'Nope I'm still here! Holy shit… this is awesome! All that's missing is a big mud pool!' he thought. Finally he walked up between them looking confident as he stopped the fight "How about this ladies we all go on a date together and I'll pick which one of you I want to be with… fair?" he asked secretly thanking Lucy in the back of his mind. The girls looked at him then back at each other before crossing their arms at the challenge "Deal!" they all said deciding on what days their dates would be on.

Lucy smirked slipping a sealed envelope into Darien's mailbox as she headed for the gate where she told Loki she'd meet up with him. Today had been a long day and tonight was going to be a long night, but that was fine. She had fun and made a new friend!


	13. Chapter 13- Road to the stars

Road to the stars

* * *

_**Author's Note: Reviews needed D: P.S. I will be trying to finish up Chapter 14 for you guys tonight ^^ so expect a second Chapter update later tonight! Have fun guys and for those of you in school :D stay in school and stay smart :3 **_

_**Thank you to all the people who follow the story I'm hoping I haven't and won't disappoint XD okay let me get out of your hair. Enjoy guys love you all ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters!**_

* * *

Lucy yawned she was tired they'd been walking throughout the night to get a head start to Freesia Town several hours away. She wanted to at least have Natsu's birthday present on her when he caught up with her because she was certain the moment he caught up with her; he wouldn't let he out of arms reach for a long time. If that happened shopping for his present would become quite a chore indeed. 'Fate I know this is probably a touchy subject but… you mentioned you had a brother once…' Lucy thought.

* * *

Natsu, Erza, and Gray continued while Juvia escorted Lisanna back to the Guild, but not before Erza slapped Lisanna and gave her a tongue lashing. Natsu still seemed a bit freaked out by Lisanna's actions. He'd told her he didn't like her like that anymore… then again did he really ever? Hum he honestly wasn't sure on that one because he hadn't really thought about it. Two things were clear to him one he was crazy for Lucy and Lisanna was gunning for him. She made that clear! He sniffed at the air as they walked through Acalypha town; judging by the scent she hasn't been there for ten hours. They had to keep moving!

* * *

"_**My brother… he was the sweetest kid. He reminded me a lot of my parents. He had my father's spiky hair style, but it was a bright blonde like my mothers. He had my mother's eyes and nose, but my father face shape and childish grin. Personality wise though he was my mother…" Fate began; her voice sounded so far away to her. **_Lucy felt the need to close the distance. Lucy stared at the road ahead as the gates to the town came into view. Her heels clicked when the gravel met up with concrete. Happy woke with a yawn as he stretched out on Loki's shoulder before hopping over onto Lucy's head. Lucy brought up her right hand lightly scratched at his right ear softly with her fingertips.

He purred under her touch making her chuckle and then she felt something it was strong whatever it was for her to sense it from this distance! She felt a strong yet familiar pull tugging at her heart strings._** "In order to explain about him I'd have to tell you about my parents." She began as she organized her scrambled puzzle she called her thoughts.**_ 'I have nothing, but time if you're willing to talk about it.' Lucy thought; she'd been quite curious about her parents as well. The only things she knew about them really was that they died leaving two children behind in this world. You can tell by the way Fate talked about them that they were very good parents at least up till those last two years.

"_**Back when my mom was young she was destined to reach higher than a normal person could reach, but she walked away from it… long story short she jumped into battle with a monster she couldn't handle with her level of power and because of that she almost died." Fate told Lucy as Lucy sat down in front of a restaurant letting Happy eat his fish while she and Loki ordered some food. **_Lucy fingered through the menu, but her main focus was on what Fate was telling. _**"She'd gotten slashed on her lower abdomen and when the doctors finally got her all bandaged and cleaned up. They gave her the bad news; the slash had nicked one of her reproductive organs…" **_

"I'll have a number five please." Lucy ordered whatever her finger had stopped on when the waitress came around. Loki began his flirting antics more than likely to try and get a free meal. _**"It completely diminished her reproductive system. He told her kids would be impossible. My dad said mom cried for weeks. Regardless of my mother's child producing problem my father stayed with her." Fate chuckled sadly before "I distinctly remember him saying he loved her more than himself. Then I came along years later. They'd both been shocked and extremely happy; and my birth much later went without a hitch." Fate told Lucy.**_

Lucy smiled slightly at the thought of Fate being a miracle child certainly does explain her name! _**"My mother was told she could absolutely not get pregnant again and that if she did it would claim her life at birth. Years and years passed and my mother became pregnant again although they were both ecstatic; they both became very worried. Because just after I was born they married and became soul mates! My mother now had a very difficult choice to make! She had two choices… one keep the baby and die; letting insanity slowly claim the father of her children's life or two abort the child and live…" Fate told her.**_

Lucy froze as she picked at her food 'she chose one.' Lucy thought sadly. _**"Yes, but not without consulting my father about it. He made a promise that if the worst happened he'd make sure we were taken care of. After my mother died giving birth to my brother like the doctor said she would; my father ran to his office and got to work. In those two years I never knew why he never left his office until after we found him dead. I found all our information neatly placed in a box with my name written across it, just under the information there was documents of a bank account that was once my fathers and mothers that he'd split into two. One for me and one for my brother." Fate said wiping at her eyes. **_

Lucy began to slowly eat when Loki began staring at her as if asking if something was wrong. _**"the fortune my father collected for us was easy ten times the amount your father could have had when he married you off to one of the princes to expand the Heartfilia roadway as he told you…" Fate paused clapping her hands over her mouth hoping Lucy honestly hadn't heard a word she said.**_ Lucy rose an eyebrow as she looked up startled 'how did you know that?' she asked distinctly remembering not telling anyone about her and her father's meeting that day._** "Um… can I tell when you find me?" she asked hoping to by herself for some time to collect her thoughts before having to tell her this.**_

Lucy seemed quiet for a long moment tears bubbled at the rim of her eyes 'it's me isn't it…' Lucy thought standing up from her seat dropping some money on the table; telling Happy and Loki she'd be back and to order all they wanted. When she was far enough away she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. Before walking around looking for the Magic Shop she'd come here for. _**"What's you…" Fate asked scared that she might be piecing things together. Her father had told her about her mother's smarts, but she never in her wildest dreams would have guessed she'd piece everything together like this! **_'I'm your mother aren't I?' Lucy said Fate gave a long pause before laughing at her accusation. It was fake she could see right through it.

'You just proved it you know… you seem to have my sucky ability of holding a lie.' Lucy told her. It all fit the pull she felt towards Fate whenever she was around or away! How she felt like she knew her even though they'd only just met recently! She walked into the shop smiling when she found the item she was looking for. It was simply a silver necklace with a small cage with a flame in it. She purchased the item and walked out with it in a special sealing box. _**"I guess I should have known I wouldn't be able to hide it from you for long… daddy always did say you were as sharp as a tack!" Fate said with a sigh.**_

'Judging by the fact that I'm not pregnant nor have I been I'm guessing your from the distant future?' Lucy questioned as not knowing where exactly where she was heading as she walked passed the towns back gates. She felt something pulling her there._** Fate nodded "yeah…" she replied remembering Lucy couldn't see her. **_'So? Finish telling me about your brother?' Lucy told Fate finding herself standing before a large cliff that over looked the forest area. It was beautiful, but she didn't have time to sit there and survey the scenery.

" _**well he was fine until after daddy died… he started hearing voices and the day he went crazy he overheard that he was the cause of both you and dads deaths. In his mind because he was born he killed both of you; which isn't true because it was you and dad who decided this." Fate told her. **_Lucy nodded to herself feeling like walking off the cliff with the feeling that was calling out to her. "Lucy?!" Loki's voice came from behind her as she stepped off the cliff…

* * *

"_Daddy!" a short spiky haired blonde boy lightly knocked on the double doors to the study. Fate his big sister was standing next to him "go out and play kids daddy's busy!" he yelled from the other side of the door. Fate watched her brother Igneel who'd been named after her late grandfather frown and walk away. Fate stared at the door; her father must be starting to look pretty bad now if he wouldn't come out of his room. Recalling a book she'd read on just what her father was going through. "Take care of him Fate." She heard him whisper from the other side of the door so only she could hear. _

_She could just imagine her father's sunk in paled face. He'd start hearing voices soon if he hadn't already and one day soon they'll push him to kill himself. Her father was disintegrating from the man she knew. A servant ran to the door with a plate of food "master Dragneel lunch is served." The male said sadly at the closed door. He glanced down at Fate that was by his side "are the kids still around Jim? I can't let them see me like this…" Natsu told the man from behind the door. Jim nodded at Fate who paused staring at the door for a moment "I promise daddy." She said before walking down the hall to go find her brother._

* * *

Loki stared in amazement as barely visible path lit up in the sky under Lucy's feet. Loki's touched the barely seeable path before stepping out on it behind Lucy whose feet just seemed to carry her up the path._** "Igneel was taken over by an evil spirit not long after he overheard those people talking about how he was the reason you and daddy were gone." Fate told frowning.**_


	14. Chapter 14- Starlight

Starlight

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hi guys sorry the post was a bit late D: my niece kidnapped me and forced me to play Just Dance 3 for a while ^^ hope your likin the fic so far! Next chappy there with be another reunion ^^ bet ya can't guess who! **_

_**Send me a PM if after this chapter if you want me to come up with a sequel :3**_

_**P.S. I'm one of those authors that are kept motivated by reviews :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters!**_

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened as they got to the top "holy fish!" Happy gasped jumping from Loki's shoulder to his head looking around at the odd looking world before him. Lucy stared it was just like the Celestial world; the world where her spirits dwelled. The sky darkened, but clear bright balls of energy swirled around in the almost so close you could touch it airspace. They weren't in space… I think… Lucy looked up and saw a tree above her growing in the open airspace. She wasn't sure how this was possible, but she was pretty sure it shouldn't be. She noticed a pair of legs dangling over one of the roots and jumped up letting the zero gravity take her flying.

"You found me." Fate said not expecting Lucy to drop down next to her and tackle her into a hug. Fate patted her back "I'm so sorry I left you and your brother alone!" Lucy cried into Fate's shoulder. Fate stared off into space as Loki and Happy hopped up just like Lucy. Loki stared 'it's the young princess?' he thought. Fate pulled her into a hug "its okay mom." She whispered hugging Lucy tightly.

* * *

Natsu sniffed the air around them; they were on the outskirts of Freesia own near a cliff that overlooked a beautiful forest area. "What the hell?" he thought following Happy's scent up in the air. He wouldn't find this strange if it hadn't been for the fact that Loki's scent was there to! Happy can only hold one person! A loud screech ripped thought the night making them cover their ears "what the hell was that?!" Gray asked just as Erza jumped back grabbing the two by the back of their shirts dodging a fire blast. There was screaming and panic behind them as the inhabitants of the town ran screaming.

Natsu looked up feeling a sense of fear rushes through him as a huge black dragon flapped its wings landing on the ground in front of them. He gulped walking forward "hi my name is… ah!" he yelled jumping over the rather aggressive dragon's tail. The dragon arched its neck back getting ready to release a breath attack again. Natsu growled taking a deep breath "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he yelled out as he propelled his body forward as he released his built up Elemental Magic. He managed to cancel out the attack as Erza leaped over him into the air giving off a battle cry as Gray froze the dragon's feet and tail.

Gray grinned at his accomplishment of halting the dragon; his smile faltered as his ice began to creak when the dragon let out a loud screech after hitting Erza away like a bug sending her crashing through the forest. "Erza!" Natsu yelled turning in the direction Erza went flying to for a second too long. Gray pulled Natsu down to the ground "keep your head in the game ya pyro!" he yelled jumping to his feet smashing a fist into his free hand "Ice Make Lance!" he yelled as several icicles branched off from him heading for his target of choice.

The powerful black dragon stopped the Lances with a sweep of its tail. Natsu ran at the dragon in anger as it shot Gray with a fireball. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he yelled whipping fire dripping whips its way. One hit it across the face leaving a small scratch. It growled flicking him with its tail sending him to the ground flopping down on his back. Natsu flinched opening his eyes "aghhh!" He yelled just as the giant dragon brought its foot down on him.

* * *

"Mom we have more important things to do right now… Igneel he was influenced by a person called Zeref! He's in his dragon form, but because of Zeref's influence his form changed and his powers were morphed to darkness. Mom Igneel was the one who nearly killed you after you declined my offer. He was the one who slashed you creating the problem that later killed you." Fate told her making her pull away and stare at her. Lucy pieced things together in her head "I see were in a sort of time loop right?" she asked sitting next to her as Happy hopped onto her head looking really confused.

"Mom?" Happy asked confused looking from Fate to Lucy. Fate stood up "we don't have much time… It's time for you to accept your destiny mom…" she said as Lucy stood up staring at her strawberry blonde haired baby girl. Lucy nodded walking up "ready to become a Dragon Slayer mom?" Fate asked holding her hand out for her mother to take.

* * *

Natsu screamed in agony as he felt his body being crushed by the giant dragon's weight. He heard laughter coming from the dragon's head. He could just barely see a black hair teen sitting lazily up on top of the dragon's head. "What's the matter Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel Dragneel?! You seem to be having a bit of a problem…" the teen aged boy said to him. Natsu yelled "aghhh!" as he urged his body to push past its limitations and knock the dragon off him. He hopped to his feet watching the boy drop to the ground next to the fallen dragon.

Natsu panted glaring at the teen that stood across from him "wow kinda low Natsu to do that to your own son." The black haired teen told him as the boys pupils squashed themselves into slits in his blood red orbs. He tilted his head back to the confused Dragon Slayer with the most sinister smirk he could muster. "Excuse me?" Natsu asked not sure if he'd heard correctly. Son?! He had a son?! Since when and with who? The only time he had sex with anyone was with Lucy in that blissful dream!

"Well I suppose he's not your son yet… perhaps this might catch your attention?" the teen told him snapping his fingers. The dragon started to convulse and screech in pain as its body shunk down to the size of a small human. Natsu's eye's widened as the boys human features began to seep through the dragon transformation. The dragon's dark blood red eyes slit eyes changed to a chocolate brown and its pupils rounded out. Two things jumped out at him the most the boy's specific bright shade of blonde hair and the dark yet bright chocolate brown orbs.

The boy naked boy dropped to his hands and knees panting several feet away from Natsu. The golden haired child who looked to be about seven or eight looked up at him crying "D-Daddy? You're alive?" he said preparing to stand up and run to his father. *smack* the black haired boy knocked out the young blonde boy grabbing him by the back of his shirt. 'Those eyes… that hair… Lucy!' the pink haired Fire Mage thought.

Feel a sense of rage hit him; his skin began to turn scaly in several places. His eyes glowed an intense angry red as the winds around them changed to flow furiously around Natsu as his orbs got smaller. He didn't know what was going on, but he did know one thing… he was pissed by the sight of the tall teen hitting that small child. The black haired boy effortlessly tossed the spiky blonde haired child over his shoulder letting him fall to the ground behind him with a thud. "Name's Zeref… and this will be your end Dragneel." Zeref told him.

* * *

"Alright mom this is a difficult spell to master, but I'm sure you can pick it up pretty quickly. I named it Starlight Breaker. It's a spell that required you to spend almost no energy, but has amazing hit power. The power behind the attack depends on how much energy you spend fighting an opponent. That's why this move is suppose to be a last resort or final trump card!" Fate explained pausing to take a collective breath "this spell when activated requires ten seconds to set up and gather the outstanding power resonance that's spread over the battle field by both you and your opponent." Fate told Lucy.

Fate was leading them off in some odd direction in the spirit world. She was still surprised to find there was an entrance to the spirit world in the real world! "Unfortunately you'll be unable to move for those ten seconds, but I figure that's what the spirit can help you with." Fate told her as they floated next to a ball of burning gas in the sky. The glowed brightly and gave off a light spiral of smoke around the bright orb. "I'm going to teach you this how you taught me…" Fate said taking Lucy's hands from her for a moment taking a black sharpie drawing a dot in the middle of both hands.

"I taught you this?" Lucy asked in amazement; Fate nodded with a smile "yep… it's one of the days I treasure most with you." She said then shook her head realizing she was getting off track. She put the black sharpie away "okay put your hands around the star and focus on those two dots I just made on your hands. Eventually you'll be able to sense the powder like resonance floating around you from the star spilling out and using up its energy." Fate told her.

She watched as Lucy closed her eyes concentrating a little too hard getting a light shock from the star's radiating energy. Fate bursted into fits of laughter remembering when she did that herself all those years ago. "You're trying to hard; let it come to you mom." She told Lucy brushing her strawberry blonde hair back before pulling it up into a style that matched her mother's. She sat there in open spiritual space with her leg crossed over the other. Her arms crossed over her chest as she studied what her mother was doing.

Fate chuckled watching her mother get zapped a couple more times before Lucy gasped "I see it!" she her hair all frizzed up from being zapped several times. Fate struggled to contain her laughter as she explained what to do next "okay now that you can sense the energy the star is constantly releasing its time to learn how to gather that energy to a point, focus and to compress it into a powerful blast." She said coming up behind her mother trying to fix her hair before she started to notice she was traveling off target again.

Lucy chuckled "I look funny don't I?" she asked as Fate racked her hand through her hair combing it back down. Fate nodded taking her hand jumping back down by Loki and Happy who smiled when they both dropped back down next to them. "Passed already?" Loki asked receiving a nod and a smile back before Fate led them off in another direction. "okay to focus to a point is basically what I just did with your hands the only difference is you will draw out in your mind where that point is both because you cant always carry a sharpie to make a point to focus on and you can't hold that kind of raw barely tamed power in your hands." Fate explained running through the Spirit World with Happy and Loki chasing right behind them.

She found herself in a forest filled with trees that held those fruits Fate had told her to eat a lot of a while back. "Now compression you want to focus on keeping them as small as possible depending on what style you're going to add to it; I'm fairly sure I know what you're going to come up with, but this is the time stream I'm playing with and I would love to be born so I'm not going to give you any clues to that." Fate said watching as her mother gained a confident smirk. "Don't start." She told Lucy knowing she was planning on telling her that the time stream was already mess up because she knew about her future.

Lucy giggled "wasn't going to." She said drawing out a bunch of dots in her head around her and focused on them. Fate watched as several areas around her mother began to spark and the energy around them being admitted from the stars gathered at her mother's will. It swirled and gathered into seven small compressed circles around her. Lucy opened her eyes smiling at her accomplishment; she eyed the area to find a target "Starlight breaker!" she yelled out pointing at a far away boulder the orbs shot out then circled each other before joining together; it slammed into the boulder leaving a large creator in its wake.

*Ka-Boom!* Everyone went flying back at the raw power including its caster!


	15. Chapter 15- Forbidden scales of the fire

Forbidden scales of the fire dragon

* * *

_**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday; me and my family had a BBQ at a park for the family since yesterday was my aunts last day to stay here. Had a blast though I was missing my computer the whole time Q.Q *sniffles* **_

_**I got a few PM's that liked the idea of the sequel, but so far not enough to make me think its worth writing it :( if you do like this story and you want me to continue it with a secondary story let me know because depending on how many people tell me by the end of the story will determine if I do it or not…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters if I did Natsu and Lucy would be dating…**_

* * *

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Natsu threatened vanishing from sight for a long moment before reappearing in front of Zeref. Zeref dodged all of Natsu's rage filled swings in a bored manner; he ducked under a swing and punched Natsu hard in the stomach making him gasp for air. Zeref reeled his fist back again, but Natsu jumped back to avoid it. Panting trying to regain his bearings back, but even with a bit of space between them; Zeref quickly closed the gap smashing his fist into Natsu's face giving him a bloody nose. Natsu swung at him wildly missing every time.

Natsu had blood dripped from a cut he now had on his lower lip; his eyes were blurred so he didn't notice until it was too late. He coughed trying to clear his cloudy vision after hearing a snap of Zeref's finger. A familiar screech pierced though night air as he watched the young boy who'd been unconscious on the ground grow taller bigger as dragon like feature etched through the boys skin.

* * *

Lucy stared at the huge abnormal creator she'd created in the Spirit World. She smiled when the ground began repairing itself back to it beautiful mystical form. "Again." Fate said watching as Lucy closed her eyes to concentrate on her creating seven compressed orbs around her. They sparked to life with a bright vibrating power "Starlight…" Lucy started Loki stared at the orbs noticing them pulse as Lucy pointed towards the boulder that'd reconstructed itself from her last blast. "Breaker!" she finished watching as the orbs rushed passed her slamming into the boulder.

Fate nodded watching as it hit its target and mildly blow up the area around it. Lucy was gaining better control over the blast. "Alright now that you have the accumulation of Magical Power down pat; it's time to learn to add your elements to it and how they will affect it. For example the style you're using right now is for more long ranged control. Lightning for faster hit speed, Water for extra flexibility, or Earth for extra raw power to name a few." Fate said hoping she wouldn't confuse her mother; like her mother confused her when her mother first explained this too her when she was teaching Fate.

She watched Lucy's eyes seeing the wheels in her head turn before she fully turned to Fate. Lucy's eyes seemed almost unreadable for a second "I see so each element will have a different effect on the spells I use." Lucy said making Fate fall over at how she summed up what she was trying to say with ease. Maybe she talked too much… Fate nodded picking herself up from the ground. Happy hopped onto Fate's head and sniffed at her hair "you smell like Lucy…" *sniffs* "and Natsu?" Happy pointed out.

* * *

"_Mommy!" Fate sobbed as she pushed at the doors with all the strength her little arms held. Her mother's doctors and nurses ran around the room in a panic "she's bleeding out!" a nurse said as she tried to help one of the doctors stop the bleeding. A baby's cry was heard tearing through the hospital's emergency room. Fate's eyes widened 'so much blood…' she thought as the stench of blood began to overwhelm her. She felt tears pricking at the edges of her eyes when her mother screamed out in pain. "We're losing her!" the doctor shouted above all the chaos._

_She saw her father sitting near the top of the bed holding her mother's hands in his; she saw his face for the first time pull back into a pained expression. Tears dripped from his eyes as her mother's skin started to pale under his touch. He leaned over a little letting his forehead fall against hers as he cried "I love you Lucy; I swear I'll keep my promise no matter what and when I'm finished… I'll come find you." Her pink spiky haired husband told her. Before anything else could be said he watched as the life drained from her eyes and they went dull *Beeeeeeeep* _

_Fate found herself in disbelief; her mother… was gone! Fate shook her head several times "Ma-Momma?" she asked Lucy hoping to get a response a twitch anything! Her father's tears splatter as they hit her mother's cheek before running down her cheek into her hair. Her mother's grip was limp, but her father hadn't let go… his shoulders shook as he mourned the loss of his wife and the medical team backed away from the bed sadly. They bowed and apologized to her father before walking about. She saw it happen, but didn't hear it. _

_She walked up to the head of the bed feeling her heart twist in her chest as reality set in; this wasn't a joke… her mother was gone. She'd never see her again! Before she realized what she'd done she'd climbed up onto the bed she felt her mother's skin; she felt so… cold. Fate curled up next to her mother for reasons unknown to even herself. Her brain knew there was no saving her mother, but her heart hoped… prayed that if she laid there long enough her mother's body would warm up and she'd open her eyes and smile down at her again._

* * *

Natsu stared as the boy returned to that black dragon form it's entire upper body was covered in black rounded scales which were decorated with odd spiral blue marking. His lower body mainly his belly, inner tail, and legs were gray in color and looks to be rather smooth to the touch. His head was bluntly rounded with four large and elongated plates extending back off its head, and had whitened beady eyes. The dragon screeched out in pain as it spread out is multi-layered wings that are composed of the very same rounded scales that decorated it upper body, but took on a more feather like shape.

His tail slammed against the ground barely missing the unconscious Gray who was still motionless. Zeref smirked "I hope you like my creation Dragneel!" the teen said walking up to the black dragon lightly patting it on the side of its leg. "It's too bad I couldn't persuade that beautiful daughter of yours… oh how I would have loved to have seen your face!" Zeref told him snapping his fingers. The giant dragon whipped its tails around at Natsu before he could even think to move. He fell backwards on his back and moments later felt a giant foot drop down on his chest.

He gasped screaming out in pain; Zeref laughed "aw what's wrong Dragneel? Did that hurt? Well this guys not known as The Black Dragon of Apocalypse for nothing. Isn't that right future prince of dragons Igneel Dragneel?" he said looking towards the dragon in question it roared picking up its foot long enough to bring it back down onto Natsu's chest. Natsu scream ripped through the night as some fresh blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. It rose its foot again, but this time Natsu caught it with an irritated growl. Natsu's eyes widened staring at the edge of his scarf that was in view. It was red?

* * *

"Fate sweetie are you okay?" Lucy asked seeing Fate's distant look. Fate gave her a small smile and nodded. They were sitting down resting because Lucy still wasn't completely used to the new atmosphere around her. Lucy seemed unconvinced by Fate's answer, but didn't push the issue. Instead she laid down on the ground "Fate lay down with me?" she asked patting her stomach. The gesture made Fate really smile; more than likely this hadn't been the first time she'd laid with her under the stars like this.

Fate turned before laying back so her head fell lightly across her Lucy's stomach. Loki smiled deciding to take a walk, but Happy hopped off his shoulder scurrying over to curl up near Lucy's neck. Fate stared up at the sky above her; everything was the same. She thought feeling her mother run her fingers through her hair. Her mother's warmth; her gentle touch… Ever thing! _"Oh check it out Luce Fate The Big Dipper!" Natsu said pointing up at the sky pointing star constellations with his family. Lucy smiled running her hands through both Fate's and Natsu's hair. _

"_Mommy?" Fate asked staring up at The Big Dipper her father had pointed out. "That's not The Big Dipper is it?" she finished still staring at it weirdly above her. Lucy gave an unladylike snort "nothing gets passed you huh." She told Fate while Natsu sat up quickly his jaw dropped in disbelief. He'd been trying to amaze his daughter so he'd just randomly point up at the sky saying he seen one of the Star Constellations. "How can you tell!" he yelled turning to her in utter amazement. Fate stuck her tongue out at her father "because I'm my mother's daughter!" Fate said with a sly smile._

* * *

Natsu watched as something big and red slammed into the dragon above him before dropping just in front of him standing there protectively. "D-Dad…" Natsu replied with wide eyes as he stared at the red fire dragons back. Before he could think Igneel scooped him up in his claws and flow off in a random direction at high speed. Erza and Gray groaned from Igneel's back barely holding onto his scaled back with what little strength they had left.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Igneel asked the still surprised Dragon Slayer who wasn't sure how to respond. He was surprised by Igneel's appearance; he'd always pictured tracking down Igneel himself not Igneel appearing to save him from certain death! He had so many things he want to say and ask, but where to start?! He didn't know! So he decided to ask about something else "why'd my scarf turn red?" Natsu asked Igneel. Igneel dropped out of the sky landing in a well hidden area. He slipped into a cave behind a waterfall before the enemies had a chance to find them.

"Because I was coming for you…" he told Natsu whom he laid down carefully on the caves smooth ground surface. Erza and Gray slipped off Igneel's back with little difficulties.

* * *

Happy snuggled against Lucy's cheek purring; Loki smiled seeing the three fast asleep resting under the stars.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Review pwease :3**_


	16. Chapter 16- Reunion

Reunion

* * *

_**Author's Note: guys let me tell you black Friday… I will never ever store hop on black Friday ever again! I don't even know what possessed me to go with my family on it this year. Let me put it to you this way ^^ we started at 7pm just got home at 2am… my feet are screaming at me.**_

_**P.S. random question what was your favorite chappy from this story so far? ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters such a pity**_

* * *

_Her eyes were wide as she stuffed the gasp that was trying to break free from her lips back down her throat. Not long later it broke free from her coming out in stuttering gasps "daddy?" Fate asked as the shocked servant in front of her quickly spun around covering her eyes from the sight of her father hanging front a rope over his desk. The image was forever burned into her memory so the simple gesture of covering her eyes did nothing. Fate fell to her knees slamming her fists on the floor resting her forehead down on them._

_The servant remained at her side quiet; she didn't know what to say to the young mistress who was grieving the loss of her father in such a way. Tears fell for a few minutes before a thought struck her… her little brother would wake soon. Fate sat up wiping away the pain dripping from her eyes. After standing up on shaky legs "we have to clean up… brother will wake up soon." Fate told the older gentlemen who was standing next to her. Fate found as a couple of taller stronger servant brought her father down that her father looked like he'd been starved. _

_His face and the rest of his body was sunk in like he hadn't been getting the nutrients he needs to sustain him, but she knew that wasn't true. She knew because the servants would bring her father massive amounts of food everyday just like his mother use to. Fate had offered to assist everyone with bringing her father down, but they declined saying that they were sorry she even seen him this way. It brought her back to remembering when her father wouldn't let them in his office and how he mentioned he didn't want us to see him like this. _

'_So this was what he was talking about.' She thought as she went into her brother's room to make sure he was still asleep. He wasn't he was sitting on the floor drawing a picture. She lightly closed the door ushering the servants who were carrying her deceased father through the halls. She carefully slipped into her brother's room closing the door undetected. She gathered herself before walking closer to her brother. How was she going to tell him? Their father was his hero! His idol… _

_Fate shook her head to clear her head thinking like that wouldn't help her. Her eyes caught sight of a picture frame next to her brother of their parents together. She felt the tears built up at the rim of her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She sat behind her little brother forming a smile that her father loved one that reflected that of her mother's as she wrapped her arms around her brothers waist letting her chin fall into his shoulder. _

_Igneel tilted his head to the side giving her a big goofy grin "sissy look what I made!" he said loudly holding up his creation. It was a childish drawing, but it was clear it was a family portrait. She giggled forcefully doing her best to refocus on her brother's lopsided grin in hopes of avoiding thinking of her broken family. "It's really good Igneel make sure to write your name and date it!" she said closing her eyes. She was hoping the servants weren't just taking their time down there! She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up…_

* * *

Fate bolted upright with a start as her hand instinctively came to her face to cradle her forehead. As tears leaked from her eyes "Igneel." She thought out loud before hugging her knees to her chest letting her forehead fall into her knees. 'I'll free you I promise.' She thought almost jumping out of her skin when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She froze in place unable to move until a chin rested on her shoulder. She knew who it was just by the gesture… but she just had to look. She tilted her head to the side.

Her future mother lightly rubbed her arms "shh it's going to be okay." She told her. Fate couldn't place how or why, but the simple phrase made her feel more at ease. Happy hopped out of nowhere onto Fate's head before slipping off landing on her knees in front of her. Fate found herself smiling at the cute little blue bundle of fluff as she lightly scratched at his head with her fingertips. He tilted his head up giving her more access to his ear and chin. Spoiled little cat…

"Let's get back to sleep we have a long day of training ahead of us tomorrow." Fate told Lucy who was mid yawn. Hadn't she been awake? She looked like she'd just woken up now that Fate really looked at her. Lucy nodded in agreement pulling Fate back down with her to the ground. Fate blushed recalling several times when she was just a child that she snuck into her parent's room late at night due to the boogie man story she read from their library scaring her. She remembered crawling on top of her mother's sleeping form and falling asleep just like this.

Even now it felt the same safe, warm, and… *snore* Lucy stared up at the stars for a little longer. Smiling when she heard the light snore from Fate 'I promise things will be better this time around Fate… I won't leave you this time.' She thought before feeling herself slip into sleeps grasp.

* * *

Igneel laid against the side of the large cavern with Natsu sitting propped up against his stomach "so why did you leave?" Natsu asked Igneel. The red scaled dragon looked over at Natsu's friends who were currently wrapping their wounds across from them. "Because we were told to by the queen that something was going to happen… so for our own protection she sent us to a different space and time or dimension so we'd be safe. She said it was only until the time loop was over…" Igneel told Natsu who looked at him confused.

"Time loop?" he asked Igneel nodded amazed to see the fire cracker child he'd raised somewhat calm as he sat there thinking for once. Igneel nodded "yes apparently the years have been repeating itself around you and that girlfriend of yours Lucy." Igneel said grinning slyly watching Natsu's face go red. Natsu lightly elbowed him in the stomach "dad!" whined embarrassed. Igneel rolled his eyes at his son embarrassment. Had he been that way as a teenage he wondered…

Erza and Gray sat across from them "we should probably get some sleep Natsu's going to have a big day tomorrow." Igneel announced making Natsu look at him in confusion. Igneel looked at the entrance to the cave hearing a loud screech in the distance "tomorrow… I'll teach you to control it and summon it at will… The Fire Dragon's Cloak." He said. Natsu smiled brightly jumping up from his spot dancing around laughing "how do you expect me to sleep after hearing that!" he said loudly before being smacked hard enough over the head with Igneel's tail to knock him out for several hours.

* * *

_Lucy found herself resting next to Natsu woke in her still deep slumber. Looking around she found Erza and Gray sleeping with their backs against the opposite side of the cave. _"Ah you must be Lucy." A voice said from behind her making her jump startled. _She turned to the voice finding a rather big red dragon lying next to her and Natsu. Her eyes widened 'this must be…' she thought "Igneel!" she whispered a little excited to know Natsu was now back with Igneel. _

Igneel grinned "you're prettier than I thought you'd be." He complimented resting his head on his clawed balled up fist that was propped up at the elbow while his other arm rested over his side comfortably. _Lucy blushed and smiled slightly_ "so is Natsu aware you've been sneaking into his dreams?" he asked her slyly giving raising his eyebrows at her suggestively. _Lucy's cheeks exploded "you make it sound like sexual harassment when you say it like that…" Lucy told him making him laugh at her comment._

"So… I'm guessing you two have done something other than talk in these dreams of yours judging by your smell." He said with a snicker; how Lucy wanted to hide right now. _Lucy laughed nervously rubbing at the back of her neck. 'Perhaps now would be a good time to go into Natsu's dream and explain…' she thought blushing finding the absolute thought to be rather embarrassing. "Err… sorry dad gotta run!" she said not noticing the added dad part until it already left her mouth. Eh too late now right? _

_She felt the world around her ripple and everything went dark for several seconds before she found herself or her dream self walking next to Natsu along the shore of the beach. Lucy touched her dream versions shoulder feeling herself be drawn into its being swapping places with a figment of the mind with reality. "Um... Natsu." Lucy started killing the urge to leap at him and kiss him. He raised an eyebrow at her "we need to talk… wake up." She said as she started to vanish as she forced herself to wake. _

_Natsu gasped "Lucy!" he yelled trying to grab her, but his hands slipped through her. 'Wake up?' he wondered with a frown was he asleep? He stuffed his hand into his pocket to find the ring he'd bought for her gone… 'Dammit!' he thought all that was just a dream?! He watched as the surroundings around him melted away leaving nothing, but an endless darken around him at every corner. "Wake up Natsu." Her voice echoed; was it his head playing tricks on him because he hadn't physically seen her in so long?_

Natsu stirred opening his eyes shocked to find Lucy leaning over him rubbing his cheek with her thumbs. _Lucy giggled "morning!" she said as a decent conversation starter. Thankfully Erza and Gray were still sound asleep at the opposite side of the cave. _Natsu stared up at her for several seconds before bringing his hand up to her cheek while he used his free arm to prop himself upright. He touched her cheek "you're real…" he said out loud.

_Lucy smiled sadly "well sort of… I'm here, but not here either... right now my bodies with our daughter from the future. I know it sounds crazy but…" she said only to be cut off by Natsu's lips on hers. _Igneel grinned "gettin a little hot in here perhaps I'll give you two some alone time." He said getting out of the cave before anything protesting could be said. _Lucy blushed at the dragons comment; she was starting to think he liked teasing her! _

_They pulled out of the short heated kiss and Lucy found she couldn't think straight._ "I believe you… I think I met our future son earlier." Natsu said remembering the encounter. And the undeniable protectiveness and anger he'd felt towards the young boy. After several minutes of explaining Natsu surprisingly was listening very closely_ and he seemed to come to an understanding of what was going on. _"I see…" he told her.

_Lucy smiled "let's get some sleep I have to train tomorrow with our little girl. Then we have to go over plans on how we're going to get Igneel out from under that curse spell not to mention we have to figure out how to get the our lives out of this time loop!" Lucy told him noticing Igneel standing outside the waterfall. _"You two done making out yet!?" he yelled making them blush. Natsu rolled his eyes "don't mind him… I love you Lucy." He told her for the first time out loud. _"I love you too." She said closing the distance between them._

* * *

Fate smiled skipping as she took her mother to the Spirit Kings palace. Lucy waved at the abnormally tall spirit who grinned at her "congratulations Lucy Heartfilia!" he said snapping his fingers as the clothes on her morphed into spirit world style clothing. They looked like the princess outfit Virgo let her borrow when she save Natsu from being kill they went off the waterfall after her fight with Angel. He held his large hand out to her a glowing sphere in his hand. She found all the spirits had gathered around to watch and witness what would be called history in the making. "You are now to be known as The Starlight Dragon Slayer apprentice and princess of the spirits. Very soon you will be known to the world simplely as the Starlight Dragon Slayer..." The king of spirits announced.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Review's pwease :3**_


	17. Chapter 17- Awkward

Just an average kind of awkward

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yo how's it goin! Good news Thanksgiving is over… Bad news now my birthday is around the corner -.- hello age of 22 *wish I had the power to freeze time* (dec. 11**__**th**__** y me) only good thing :3 CAKE! :Q yummy. I have realized something after reading a chapter because since I was so -.-zZzZ every time I'd write or proof read I noticed I missed a bunch of things o.o so I think after this story I'm gonna take a day or two to reproof read… in the morning D: lord help me! Okay continuing and fix all my little mistakes D: **_

_**P.S. to those of you with questions about who's the dragon I hope this explains it a little more in detail ^^**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its character's D:**_

* * *

_It was a gloomy day; the sky outside of her father's study was blackened and thunder rumbled before falling to clash down towards the land. She was dressed to impress; she'd taken over her father's space and was managing the massive amount of money he'd built for them before his departure. She often found herself wondering why this had happened to her family? Why was it them who'd drawn the short straw; when there were bad people in the world who should have drawn that unlucky card and deserved it!_

"_**It happened because of a mistake your mother made." A voice told her; time seemed to pause, and yet the lightning lit up the sky. **__Fate's eyes narrowed as she stood up from the paperwork she had littering her father's desk before waltzing over to the window matching her mothers stride without trying to. Her small fingers touched the chilled glass of the only window in the room as her eyes focused on the raging thunder outside not paying any attention to the rain bands running off the window due to intense winds._

"_My mother made no mistakes! She was a good person who didn't deserve the fate she got!" She argued feeling tears sting at her eyes glossed over with tears. __**"You're right… your mother didn't deserve that fate… but Lucy did make a mistake." The old voice told her. **__Whoever this voice was she sounded rather elderly. "Who are you!" Fate yelled balling her hand into a tight fist. __**"My name is Elda and I am the Starlight Dragon." Elda told Fate pausing briefly to let the information seep in before continuing.**_

"_**months before your mother's stomach was slashed I asked her to become my apprentice a Dragon Slayer, but she turned me down… time has been thrown out of balance and is now in an endless loop that I cannot fix. Not because I don't want to do it, but because I've run out of time… I'm dying and Fate; I know your young and asking you this is a bit much, but I'd like you to teach your mother my magic in my place…" Elda asked her. **__"…" Fate was quiet… she couldn't believe it! Her mother should have been a Dragon Slayer like her father?! _

"_But I-I don't understand how can I help? What can I do? I-I mean there…" Fate wiped the tears away swiftly before they fell. Fate sniffled gathering herself as Elda spoke to her. __**"Become a Dragon Slayer and teach her in my place… I have enough power to sustain myself long enough to teach you and then send you back to that time period back to before the attack happened…" Elda told her. **__"W-Will my mom and dad come back?" she asked feeling the slightest bit of hope. __**"I'm sorry, but your mother lived her life… I can change the next course of time not bring back the deceased." Elda told her sadly. **_

_Fate's head drooped "I see…" she said piecing together and understanding of what Elda was asking of her.__She could save her next life from going through this life if she fixed the problem. Fate nodded "okay… I'll do it… if only to make sure we don't have to go through this ever again." She told Elda. __**Elda found herself smiling warmly "thank you… and I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother." she told the young child who looked far too grown up for her age. **__Before anything more could be said the doors slammed open as a servant ran into the room__"Princess something's wrong with you're the young master!" he said in panic. _

_Fate's head snapped in the man's direction her strawberry hair whipped behind her pulled back in a high ponytail. She quickly rushed out forgetting all about the talk with Elda and the forgotten paperwork she still needed to finish filling out. She rushed down the hallway; he was all she had left! "Igneel?!" she yelled slamming the door open to find her brother in the corner rocking himself repeating the phrase it's all my fault. _

"_What's your fault?! What are you talking about?!" the twelve year old Fate yelled out clapping her small hands over her four year old brothers. Two years... since her father's death and four years since her mother passed on. She couldn't believe how much time had passed by so quickly! Fate found that after her father died Igneel hadn't been the same. He went from being the cute kid that'd flash everyone a goofy smile to the child that closed himself off in his room even huddled like he is now in the corner from time to time! _

"_I caused Mommy's death… and because of their bond being broken by me… Daddy died too." Igneel told Fate. Fate stayed quiet she didn't know what to say! Her mouth didn't want to move though her brain willed it to. She felt as if she had sand in her mouth! Red markings began glowing on his skin pulsing with life. Fate's eyes widened as her brother's pupil's shank giving off the impression of shock while his face gave off a pained expression. An expression she'd seen just two years ago… _

'_No…' she thought watching as Igneel's eyes went white; steam began to rise from the markings that ran over his skin. Igneel's body was hunched over as his hands came to his face. *snap* Igneel's body pulsed and began to radiate with a darkened aura as his body bulked-up with each pulse. His body grew larger "Princess!" two servants yelled as one of the male servants race in and grabbed her running out the door. As Igneel grow too big to be contained in the house. The floor boards broke with sickening snaps and the roof crumbled and crashed to the floor giving off several loud thuds. _

_Igneel began to take on dark red scales as the servant put Fate down as they exited the Dragneel household Igneel's screams soon turned into loud roar like screeches as the scales that coated his body like fine armor turned a menacing glossy black. The red glowing marks steamed before fading from red to a bright shade of blue. "Igneel…" Fate asked wide eyed as she stared at her brother; her brother had been learning from her how to transform into his dragon form like her father taught her, but never had she seen this! _

_The dark aura that surrounded her brother was choking her and she was quite a distance from him! Screams ripped through the air as the villagers in town panicked and began running for their lives. Igneel's head turned and she noticed the look in his eye like a predator to its pray. He began to stomp over to the village giving off a roar as he chased after the villagers. Fate shook her head freeing herself of any hesitation as she chased off after him through the town. She swore her heart pulsed when she saw him corner two adults with three kids behind them. _

_She could have probably called out his name to make him turn away from them long enough for them to get away, but it was too late she had herself in front of them with her arms spread out with her back to him acting as a barrier from her brothers claws. Fate's scream carried throughout the village and laughter was heard as she fell to the ground and the blood began to pool around her from the claw marks that'd been racked over her back. "Get out of here!" Fate yelled in pain as she hugged herself hunched over forehead on the dirt ground._

_Blood pooled around her as she tilted her head back up at her brother who looked in pain after hurting her. His blood stained claws cupped his head as he let out a loud screech. The man sent his wife and children away. Igneel stomped on the ground hard in frustration "hey shut up stupid dragon." A voice said from above them; Fate's eyes locked on a boy with short black hair that stood on her brother's head. Fate flinched as she felt the pain from the slashes on her back getting worse. Her vision blurred and she fell to the ground._

'_What's happening to me?!' Fate thought as everything around her looked to be a blurred mess. She felt the pain radiating from her back slowly vanish __**"I'm merging with you… I don't know any healing spells, but Dragons do have abnormal healing abilities so if I merge with you you'll be saved!" Elda told the strawberry haired child she'd grown so attached to. **__"Princess… Princess! Princess wake up!" Fate heard as she opened her blurred eyes with a groan. The man watched her eyes open and was surprised when they flashed an unnatural silver before reverting back to their normal coco brown._

* * *

_Lucy woke next to a still snoring Natsu, but found a grinning Erza, Gray and Igneel to greet her. She rubbed the back of her neck after she sat upright quickly "ah-ha-ha hi guys how's it going!?" Lucy said nervously; she could just tell by the looks they weren't going to just let this go. Natsu sleepily leaned forward hooking her at the hip before rolling over making her blush and scream out of surprise. _"Gettin real cozy with the pyro eh Lucy." Gray said crossing his arms over his chest as her bent himself at the knees allowing his bottom to rest on the back of his ankles. Erza laughed "nah I think it's the other way around, but judging by the look on her face Lucy's getting a little enjoyment out of Natsu holding her like that." Erza teased winking Lucy way.

_If she had a shoe right now…_ Igneel noticed Lucy's staring at him and he chuckled "you really want me to add don't you?" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. _Lucy glared at him "don't even think about it old man." She told Igneel. _Igneel's jaw dropped as he stared at her in shock "I'll have you know three thousand two hundred and sixty three is young for a Dragon! Besides…" Igneel argued with a huff as he stood up doing something Lucy could have went her whole life never seeing "once you get with this!" he pointed his claw thumbs at himself "you'll never settle for less again!" he snickered doing a few hip thrusts. Lucy slapped a hand over her face "oh my god…"

* * *

Natsu had no idea what happened while he was sleeping, but Lucy looked rather flustered and was muttering about seeing something unable to be unseen. Natsu had given Lucy the black glossy key he'd bought her from the store that day; before she vanished without a trace. Now… he was curious! Just what the hell happened while he was sleeping! Even Gray and Erza looked a little… weird? Gray and Erza scooted away from Igneel and closer to Natsu. What had his father said to disturb them this much!? "Err pop what'd you do?" he asked curiously propping his fists onto his hips.

* * *

_**Author's Note : Review please**_


	18. Chapter 18- Fire dragons cloak awakened

Fire dragons cloak awakened

* * *

_**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry guys I meant to do 17 earlier then I did, but I was so tired after work that the moment I hit my pillow… I was gone. -.- ZzZz anyways hope you guys enjoyed chappy 17 and I hope you guys will enjoy this one as well ^^ and the thing with Igneel… well all parents do something embarrassing at one point or another don't they?**_

_**P.S. I think I just about have the sequels base line down :D now the tough question D: what to call it!? Any suggestions? I'd give you a summary but that'd kill the story wouldn't it?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters!**_

* * *

Natsu held the odd looking necklace Lucy had gotten him as an early birthday present. His thumb fingered the metal bars of the cage which held the flame inside captive. He smiled at the thoughtful gift Lucy had gotten him. *whoosh* Natsu felt a familiar tail swat at him hard, but he managed to catch it by letting the necklace fall to sway back and forth from his neck. A small trail of sweat beaded down his forehead to the tip of his chin as his lips pulled back into a tight cocky smirk.

"Ha-ha didn't get me that time old timer!" Natsu said laughing. Igneel's jaw dropped as he held a hurt expression "not you too!" he said dropping to the ground hiding his face in his arms as his tail beat down on the grassy terrain. The fire dragon got up after wiping his face of tears "I'm not that old dammit! The lady's still say imma hot piece of ass I'll have you know!" he yelled as he smacked his bottom "see this right here… chicks dig it!" he told Natsu who slap his hand over his face.

"Okay dad please stop my eyes are burning!" Natsu told Igneel who was walking in circles rambling on about how many dragon's he'd laid since he'd been gone… Natsu twitched in disgust as Igneel so openly began to spread the details of his "fine nights" as he called them. *snap* Igneel paused in his movements as he hunched himself over "oh my back!" he gasped out putting a claw hand on his back rubbing at it softly. Natsu held back his laughter resulting in a high pitched snort.

* * *

Lucy's breathed in and out slowly as Fate laid on the ground sleeping behind her with Happy curled up at her neck while Loki sat back and observed Lucy's training. She was trying to take things further by learning to simultaneously control multiple elements. Right now she had four going so far four was her max. Lucy released the spell and the orbs that'd been brimming with the elements of thunder, wind, natural, and fire; they shrunk before they vanished completely from existence.

Sweat beaded down her face before running to drip down her chin or neck. Lucy panted softly as she opened her eyes to reveal silver starlight silted reptilian eyes. She had to stop… if she didn't; she wouldn't have the strength or the energy to learn how to do her basics. With one last breath she let her body fall back on the oddly blue colored grass. She needed to rest up even if only a little. An hour or so later Fate woke up and stood over her with her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" Fate huffed as she watched her mother sit up.

Didn't her mother understand the attack that would define her life could come at any given moment! They had to be ready for it! Lucy sighed "sorry you looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you…" she told her strawberry blonde haired daughter. Lucy smiled the girls hair was messy from rolling around on the grass when she felt uncomfortable sometime through the night. Lucy turned to Loki "Loki would you mind getting me a brush and two hair ties?" she asked her strongest of her Zodiac gate keys.

Loki smiled before standing up looking at her with a flirtatious look "anything for my princess!" he told her before snapping his fingers vanishing in a tunnel of light.

* * *

"Okay Natsu Lucy has become many things to you. She's the one you want to always love and protect. With this comes weakness… but having her around will also give you strength to beat down any foe that may stand against you." Igneel told him noticing how his head perked up at the mention of the blonde Holder Mage. Igneel though he'd been rather lax before when he was teasing Lucy tensed at what he was about to ask his son to do. "Natsu… you have to learn to control your temper…" Igneel told Natsu.

Natsu's face held an undeniably confused expression as he pointed a finger the air with his mouth open looking kind of like a fish out of water at this point. "I'm confused." He finally said simply; Igneel hit him over the head with his tail, but not hard enough to make him lose consciousness. Natsu cupped his head in his hands lightly rubbing the spot as Igneel lowered his tail "shut up and pay attention Natsu this is serious! You future wife's life and even yours are on the line!" Igneel yelled looking at his son through narrowed eyes.

Natsu sighed "I'm trying…" he told Igneel who plopped his butt down on the ground as he flicked his son on the forehead. "Listen up and listen good! Lucy is a strength because you want to protect her; that feeling to protect her and your level of temper control is the key to controlling your latent powers. She however is also a big weakness for you; if she were to ever be captured by the enemy you wouldn't just stand there would you?" Igneel asked crossing his arms over his chest as her turned his head to the apple tree near them.

He had a bad case of the munchies! He allowed his tail to slam into the tree and quickly catch three calling apples before they managed to hit the ground. He grabbed one tossing it into the air catching it in his mouth with ease. "No…" Natsu growled angrily at the mere thought of someone taking his Lucy. Igneel grabbed another apple repeating the process "mum… these are good! Anyways that's why you have to learn to control your temper because if that happens and you don't keep your cool one of you or even both of you will die because you will go mad and attack anything or anyone… I doubt you'd be able to live with yourself if lucy died by your hands." he told Natsu.

His tail tossed the last apple into the air; Igneel leaned back a little to fix his aim as it now landed perfectly into his mouth like the others. Must be getting rusty! "So how do I over something this?" Natsu asked watching as Igneel paused for a long moment before gaining an eerie uncharacteristic evil snicker. "Gray! Erza get your asses over her I'm going to need you!" Igneel yelled; Gray came through the bushes followed by Erza.

* * *

Lucy blocked an oncoming punch her daughter aimed at her; Lucy gasped hopping around hugging the arm she'd used to block to her giving off a pain fill hiss. Fate stood there fists ready to strike or block her at any given moment. Why had that hurt so much she found herself wondering. Her eyes caught a few small sparks emitting from Fate's enclosed fists. 'I see.' Lucy thought summoning the Earth element to her hands to combat the thunder.

Lucy rushed forward being taken by surprise when Fate transferred the thunders power to her feet granting her and extra boost in speed as she did a leg sweep. 'I see so the elements can grant new unforeseen possibilities even in a tough battle!' she thought catching herself from falling with her hands. Fate spun around for another leg sweep, but Lucy hopped over it effortlessly as if dancing to an unheard musical rhythm. Lucy activated her fire element to her feet increasing her evasiveness just before Fate recovered and began pulling hit combos on her.

Lucy barely ducked in time as Fate's fist rushed to where her head had been only a moment ago. "Nice usage of your elements." Fate complimented giving her mother a smirk. Lucy smiled "my turn." She said making Fate raise an eyebrow at her. Fate let out a surprised gasp as she narrowly dodged her mother's flying fists. Fate got a punch in hitting Lucy hard with an earth element filled punch to the face. Lucy found herself sliding back on the ground and she formed her Magical Power into it rope like whip form from her hands.

Whipping the whips forward Fate dodged them quickly "I'm not going to fall for that!" Fate said looking up at her mother who had jumped back using the still extended whips made from Magical Power whip her forward at Fate at blinding speeds allowing Lucy to land a kick to the cheek before she could properly react. Fate's eyes were wide with surprise 'so this was what it was like to fight mom?' she thought quickly moving to dodge her mother's next on slough of punches and kicks.

Fate kicked high and Lucy rolled under her leg turning around just as Fate did both of them throw a fist and blocked each other's fists with ease. "I think you've just about got this lesson down." Fate told her tiredly as they both pushed away giving themselves some breathing room. They'd been at it for hours... days even in the Celestial World! "lets take a nap." Lucy suggested wiping her sweaty face off with a towel with one hand while her free hand passed Fate a towel to do the same.

* * *

"… You can't be serious…" Gray and Erza said in union as they both shared a long pause. Igneel shook his head "totally serious." He told them explaining how Natsu when he was younger would always get angry when he heard an annoying sound. Gray sighed "can't you just buy a CD and record the noise, but have it play in a loop?" he asked Igneel. Igneel pretended to actually think about this for several seconds before shaking his head showing them he had no money to do such a thing.

Erza growled "one minute!" she said running off back to the cave; coming back in less than five minutes. She smirked to herself as she skipped her way back the way she came. She tossed Igneel a black blindfold and headset having him put it on Natsu while she and Gray thought up the most annoying sound they could think of and record it. They chuckled proudly as they stepped out of the forest… Gray evilly cranked up the volume all the way before Erza put tape over the whole device so Natsu couldn't shut it off later.

Erza knelt down in front of Natsu and without warning plugged in the headset to the small MP3 player. "E-e-e-h-h-h!" rang through the headset loudly. They could already see Natsu getting annoyed probably because it was done in Gray's voice… three hours later Natsu was calm cool and collected. Igneel took off Natsu's blindfold to find his face looking calm, but his eyes on the other hand screamed murder.

Natsu's eyes narrowed "when all this is over… I'm going to kill you guys." He told them with such a serious face that they wanted to laugh, but didn't because they were certain… he was indeed serious! If looks could kill they'd be pushing up Morning Glories right now!

* * *

"_No Natsu!" her mother squealed when her father turned the hose on her chasing her and Fate around with it laughing evilly. *spitshhh* the water's sound changed as he put his finger over the hole a bit to get more range from the hose. As he switched to chasing Fate who was laughing and screaming as she ran around the large bushes in the yard. Lucy tackled Natsu into one of the many huge mud puddles he'd created on their grassy lawn. Natsu dropped the hose quickly trapping his now muddy wife on top of him. _

"_Mum you know I find you unusually sexy in this light. I think deep down I knew you were a dirty girl!" Natsu told her keeping one arm secured around her while the other now freed clapped itself over Lucy's cheek as he pulled her into a heated kiss. As Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck Fate sneakily snuck around stealing the hose that was still gushing out water. Fate grinned "payback time!" ignoring the innocent by standard in the way as she aimed the water loaded hose at her father. The cold water hit them and they broke apart; Fate dropped the hose running away. _

_Natsu turned from the image of his running child to look at his wife "tag team?" he asked receiving a grin. "Been a while since we teamed up like that huh." She asked getting off him; Natsu stood and moved to grab the hose. Lucy stopped him "I have a better idea." She told him. Twenty minutes and a hundred water balloons later "ahhhh!" Fate ran trying to dodge the water filled balloons. Running into traps Lucy and Natsu set with the other half of the balloons. Fate tripped one of the wires as five balloons dropped from the sky on top of her._

* * *

"Alright now Natsu all you have to do is grasp your feelings to protect Lucy and not allow your temper control you." Igneel told him as he watched Natsu shut his eyes as he imagined Lucy being in danger. He felt his body heat up and heard his skin crack breaking off into scales. Natsu tightened his fist angrily, but it soon loosened. Any evidence of anger disappeared as flames licked their way up his skin as the scales covering his body began to turn pink. Then moments later switched to a bright blood trickling red.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes staring dangerously at an enemy that wasn't there; his black eyes flushed with blood turning a dark blood craving red and his pupils were squashed into reptilian slits. Flames rushed over him coating his body like armor and lighting up the controlled killer intent that reflected in his eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Morning Glories represent a short lived life… Review pwease :3**_


	19. Chapter 19- Back in your arms

Back in your arms

* * *

_**Author's Note: how's everyone doing? Okay got good news and bad news! Good news I'm off work for four days :3 bad news my brain feels like its fried and I just found out surprise I'm sick. I will continue updating but it might be every other day until I can shake this cold… **_

_**For the sequel I don't think imma do the once a day update… maybe once every few days so my brain can breath XD also I might be doing multi stories at once… somehow I get the feeling I'm pushing my luck with that, but I guess we'll see ^^**_

_**Enjoy peeps!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters!**_

* * *

Lucy sat crossed legged one the soft blue grass concentrating using more elements at once. The elements of Thunder, Wind, Natural, and Fire were activated the orbs that floated around her were being licked by their own element. Sweat dripped down to her chin as her face contorted in deep concentration. Another orb formed in front of her as the shadow that pooled at her feet rose from the ground like a snake before being absorbed by her Magical Power. The orb pulsed several times before it began to compress itself into a much smaller ball.

The shadow filled element orb hazed over with dark energy. She had only a little time Fate would be back soon from her visit to the Spirit King to talk about her progress. She wasn't doing too bad; I mean it isn't exactly simple to control five elements at once not that her daughters aware that she's even doing it… Fate would probably just freak out anyways… best to keep that hush hush for now!

Lucy opened her eyes staring at the five brilliant balls of light floating around her pulsating with new life. She smiled she wasn't perfect… she never would be, but this time she wasn't taking chances. This time she'd make sure; her kids would always have her. Fate and Igneel; she'd make sure their lives were filled with smiles and laughter. She'd train herself hard to make sure the future didn't repeat and after that was taken care of she'd spend a bit of time with her kids before having to send them back to their own time.

Lucy frowned what would she do after they were sent back? The orbs around her shrunk into nothing as her concentration went to this subject. She didn't like the idea of them going back on their own. Fate and Igneel were still children who needed someone in their life! Their life was nothing short of tragic and all their suffering was all her fault. She had to make it up to them… "Mom? What's up with the long face?" Fate asked skipping over to her looking rather happy; the talk of her progress must have went well.

Lucy shook her head flashing her a fake smile "nothing to worry about…" she told Fate who didn't seem as convinced as Lucy would have liked her to be. Fate walked over dropping down to sit next to her; she put and arm over Lucy's shoulders "you once told me I could tell you anything… mom please know you can talk to me; no matter what it's about… I'll listen." Fate told her. Lucy closed her eyes and smiled "you just need to know that after all this is over… I promise I'll spend time with you and Igneel." She said with a small smile.

Fate stared at her; that's what's been on her mind? A small smile stretched over her face before she pulled her mother into a bear hug "are you crying?" Lucy asked lightly patting the young teens back. Fate sniffled her mother would never know how long she'd waited to hear her say that. Lucy returned the hug and softly rubbed her right hand over her back "I'm just happy." Fate told her.

* * *

Natsu was in Fire Dragon Cloak form doing his best to maintain it as he imagined everything Igneel was telling him Zeref would do to Lucy if he got his hands on her. The picture that was painted wasn't pretty and Natsu wasn't doing the greatest of job to keep cool. His eyes were flashing an intense angry red. As a huge vain pulsed out along his forehead his face flinched as he envisioned Zeref smacking Lucy around. "Keep calm Natsu… remember you lose control and you could hurt anyone around you; even Lucy." Igneel told him before smashing his tail into a nearby tree.

A few pears dropped out and he caught them with his tail as he laid sprawled out across the ground he snatched one from his tails grasp and began peeling the skin away with ease using his claws. He'd had Natsu at this for at least three hours now; to be honest he was surprised Natsu hadn't been taken over yet. Not even the last apprentice he had lasted this long; this transformation had been the young man's undoing. *ching ching cling* Igneel closed his eyes chuckling imagining how the practice session between the Ice Mage and Exquip Mage was going.

Judging by all the ruckus the young scarlet was kicking snowman's ass. He felt the sudden heat in the area vanish and turned to his son who was reverting back to his human form. Sweat trickled down his face as the flames vanished into his pores and his scale like skin faded from crimson bloody red to its original tanned skin. The red in his eyes was sucked out of his irises and his pupils returned to their normal full and round selves. Natsu panted heavily as a bead of sweat ran down to the tip of his nose before falling off only to be soaked into the dirt ground under him.

His eyes were haze as he focused on the ground as he panted; yeah he'd defiantly reached his limit. Igneel sat up quickly startled when Natsu's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward after trying to stand up. "Natsu!" Igneel yelled rushing over; the once constant clinging had stopped and the duo that'd been sharpening their skills rushed over the left over pears falling to the ground with a thud. Igneel scooped Natsu into his arms as he laid there limply before running into the forest unsteady on his two back legs.

He came across a river he'd known was there and hopped in; sitting himself down in the water before carefully putting the lower half of Natsu's body in the water. "Come on son… wake up!" Igneel said as he scooped up some water in his now free clawed hand and lightly drizzled it over Natsu's face. Natsu's eyes cracked open after his body cooled down "ugh dad?" he asked his vision still a little fuzzy. Igneel pulled Natsu into a tight hug; Natsu's once haze vision cleared and he could himself in a one-sided hug with his dad. What happened last he remembered… where were they? He was supposed to be training wasn't he?

He felt a wave of sleep hit him just like when he was a kid. Igneel's protective arms effected him the same way "I-I'm so glad… your okay!" Igneel told him with a sniffle. Was he crying? Erza and Gray stared both giving the two a small smile at their father son bond. "Let's leave them." Erza suggested receiving a nod from Gray.

* * *

The Spirit King smiled "I think it's about time we made her into a full fledge slayer; she's progressing faster than I could have hoped!" he said to his loyal Spirit followers who stood behind him. Loki nodded before piped in "sir we might want to get Lucy out of here too." He said referring to how long a human can stay within the Celestial World before being rejected by it; it was no different from Spirits roaming within the human world. Lucy had been there so far for a day and a half! In the human world that was about five months give or take and when this day was finished it'd be six months worth of time she'd spent here.

"And sir you must rest too; you can't keep slowing down time for her forever." Aquarius pointed out noticing the King was drained. It was also hard to miss the bags that were forming under his eyes. The King sighed nodding his power did indeed need to be replenished "only when Lucy's ready… we can't lose her anymore times then we already have in the past." He told them. This would be the last time Lucy would go though such pain. This time they won't let anything happen to their princess.

Virgo chimed in "shall I summon them?" the pink haired maid asked mid bow; The Spirit King sighed nodding "but let them finish this last training session." He told her. Virgo nodded before walking off with Loki and Aquarius following behind her. Loki's hands stuffed themselves into his pants pockets. Aquarius squealed when Scorpio randomly picked her up tossing her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. They argued for a few minutes before it somehow turned into an odd sense of flirting after Scorpio decided to pinch Aquarius's ass.

Loki chuckled releasing his right hand from the confines of his pocket as they walked through a darkened forest he pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose. His wild light brown hair was a spiky mess, but he didn't care he liked it that way! Virgo caught sight of Fate and Lucy in another sparring match and they looked to be fairly even they noticed as they walked out of the dark forest that held a sense of calmness to it. Lucy sensed them and stopped she was nearing her limit anyways and needed a breather.

Virgo and Loki walked up to Lucy and Fate as they lightly dabbed their faces with dry towels "The Spirit King believes you are ready to gain the powers of a full fledge slayer. With this you Elemental Magic and Magical Powers will double allowing you to further widen the range of spells you can use up." Virgo told her blonde haired master. Lucy stared at her in shock "so soon?" she asked in surprise. Loki chuckled "soon Luce? In the Celestial World time flows differently you've been here two days, but in the human world these two days are six months." He explained.

Scorpio picked up from their "The King's been slowing the human worlds time down for you so only a week and a half has passed since you found your way here!" he told Lucy. Lucy let the information sink in before she felt a surge of excitement course through her. That means she could see Natsu! Loki snickered at the big smile that was on her face. He could tell she couldn't wait to see Natsu! Lucy ran off in the direction they'd come in; she was ready to get out of here. She was ready to see him in person… to feel his warm arms on her bare skin again.

Her run was short as she came across the Spirit Kings castle; he smiled at her when she ran in passing her Spirits who were waiting for her. Fate arrived moments later with Loki, Virgo, and the two love birds in toe.

* * *

Natsu sighed falling back onto the soft grass that lightly covered the ground. He closed his eyes picturing; imagining Lucy. He missed her… he'd seen her not long ago, but it hadn't really been her. Igneel ordered him to relax for the day after his little parental emotional breakdown. "Natsu!" Happy's voice echoed into his ears before Happy came crashing into his chest. His eyes widened at the sight of the small blue Exceed 'wait Happy's suppose to be with…' his thoughts were broken by a voice… her voice "Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu sat up quickly "Luce?! Ack!" Natsu said as Lucy tackled him to the ground. Lucy hugged him tightly; Lucy blushed hearing mumbling coming from under her chest. A blue balled fluff ball with ears popped by her breast "oh my I thought I was gonna die!" Happy said dramatically. Natsu laughed hooking his arms around her waist.


	20. Chapter 20- Hunt

Hunt

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy the Chappy part one of this story is almost to a close :3 then dum dum dum the sequel :D ,but before I begin posting the sequel I'm dying to fix my little mistakes in all the chapters. Study hard and above all have fun ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters**_

* * *

Natsu stared at the teen aged girl who'd been traveling with Lucy; that looked like her in almost every aspect aside from the bright shiny strawberry blonde hair. "Is that?" Natsu started as he glanced down at Lucy. She merely smiled and nodded as Fate nervously played with her fingers. Natsu looked up at Fate again staring at her familiar coco colored eyes. Despite her strong demeanor her eyes gave away strong hints of both happiness and sadness at seeing him. Lucy stood up hearing the bushes on the opposite side of the outskirts move; she didn't worry though since she knew who it was.

Happy hopped off Natsu's chest "Erza! Gray!" he yelled catching Erza by the neck. Natsu pushed himself off the ground with little help from his hands; he planted a small kiss on Lucy's forehead before finding himself standing before his future daughter. She was staring at the ground; he could smell tears. He didn't know all the details on what was to become of their future together, but Lucy told him enough to know it was pretty bad. He didn't know why, but he was rather excited at the idea of being able to greet a daughter that hadn't yet been born. However a greeting wasn't in order right now, but an apology.

He pulled her into a tight hug "I'm so sorry sweetie… I promise this time things will turn out different." He told her resting his chin on top of her head; rubbing her back comfortingly. Last time she saw her father he hadn't looked this healthy; matter of fact it was the day he'd fallen to the madness that had slowly been consuming him since mom died. Her father standing before her holding her was not only alive, but healthy… however seeing him like this didn't erase the images that burned themselves into her memory that day; if anything it dug them right back up.

It hurt; like rubbing salt in an unhealed wound. That day she'd never forget it… would she? Natsu pulled back enough to kiss her on the forehead after he felt her grip on his shirt tighten. If he hadn't smelled it or felt it wetting his shirt; he would have never guessed she was crying. Fate had obviously learned over the years how to hide her sadness from others. Maybe she'd done that for his son's sake? He remembered comforting Lucy once or rather trying to and ended up messing that up miserably. 'Sometimes Natsu it's best just to hold someone in pain; no words are needed.' Lucy's words rang through his mind.

Erza and Gray's jaws dropped "what the hell Natsu that's not Lucy! I thought you loved her why are you flirting with another chick!" Gray said recovering first. Happy jumped to Gray's shoulder; more than likely so he could be heard better… "She's not random she's their daughter!" he told the two. Erza growled stomping over to Natsu emitting killer intent as she snatched Natsu away from the young girl shaking him like crazy.

Spouting things along the line of castration for getting Lucy pregnant and not telling them. Gray stood next to her "what the fuck is wrong with you man!" he yelled watching Erza bob his head back and forth as she shook him like crazy… Happy growl "you idiots! Can't you tell she's from the future just by her age?! She has not born yet in this time!" he yelled at the two. They heard a giggle and turned to see the young women staring at them laughing.

"You never change; do you auntie Erza and Uncle Gray. You know you guy have kids in my time… much more then my parents actually!" Fate told them. It was then that Erza and Gray looked at each other… then fainted. Natsu fell to the ground staring up at the sky in horror; Gray Erza plus kids… Fate walked over smiling as she knelt down next to her father clapping her hands together letting her forearms rest over her lap. "Sorry for the scary mental vision I just gave you daddy; had to get them off you somehow!" Fate told him with a sly snicker on her face.

Natsu began to breathe easy "oh good you were joking…" he said as the disturbing and scary pictures of the monstrous Erza and his Ice for brains rival Gray began to vanish. "Oh no they have kids it's just… um daddy?" she asked poking Natsu who'd to fainted by her words. Lucy laughed finding it absolutely hilarious that after all these years she finally knew how to scare the shit out of Erza thanks to her daughter. Fate poked Natsu's cheek worriedly "I think I broke them…" she said as Happy poked Gray with his tail nodding. Happy snickered slyly "when they wake up… let's do it again!" he said as Fate watched his tiny ears curl a little into devil horns as her rub his paws together giving a funny, but evil laughter.

* * *

Fate ran next to her parents at full speed they had to get to Fairy tail soon; remembering how the Spirit King notified her and her mother that the boy named Zeref and the black dragon that was her brother was on their way to destroy Fairy Tail. She noticed her mother gripping at the vial that hung from a necklace that the Spirit King had given her. It was a special remedy to release her brother from Zeref's control. The trip back was going much faster with Happy carrying Natsu next to them flying at full speed to keep up.

Electricity sparked from Fate and Lucy's feet as the Thunder element gave them an extra boost of speed. Igneel flow just above them with Gray and Erza attached to his back still unable to look at each other without turning red. They'd just traveled at least a day and a half's worth of running. _"Sir I have a question…" Lucy said addressing the Spirit King who turned to her; holding out a pillow with a beautiful bracelet propped on it. He held it out to her "what's this?" she asked picking it up to examine it. It was Sterling Silver with huge regular diamonds molded into its outer frame; she further examined the diamonds to find them carved; etched with a different sign of the Zodiac on each gem. _

"_Each diamond seals the power of one star; the diamonds seal can only be released once per day. Just like the necklace you got for Natsu… I hope you use this well." He told her with a happy, but tired smile. Lucy stared at it for a long minute admiring the craftsmanship "thank you I will… and sir I-I um got this key from Natsu is it a gate key?" she asked pulling the glossy black key from her jacket pocket. Holding it up to him; judging by the shocked look that married his face she surmised that this odd key was in fact a gate key. But what gate did it open. _

_The Spirit King smiled "I'm glad it was you who got my youngest daughters key. Maybe one day you'll find the rest of my daughters gate keys." He told her looking rather happy._ Lucy smiled who'd have thought the black gate keys belonged to the Spirit Kings children! She found herself wondering why she hadn't met his children as her hair swatted her in the face several times as they began to pass Oak town; they were almost there and still no sign of her son Igneel or Zeref.

She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing because it had two meanings either they'd gotten there before them which was good or Zeref was already at Fairy Tail destroying it and her friends! "Luce you alright?" Natsu asked flying next to Fate who was in between them. Fate tilted her head in her mother's direction "yeah…" Lucy told them her voice coated in worry for her fellow Guild members. Today would decide their fate… Lucy, Natsu's and their two children Fate and Igneel…

* * *

Mirajane allowed Satin's Soul to take over her being as the giant being know as a dragon stomped on her younger siblings chest. "Elfmen!" she yelled focusing a dark energy ball into her hands. Her face was twisted between insane concentration and anger; once it was at maximum power she throw it with all her might before using her wing to fend off a fire breath that'd been shot at her after the energy ball hit the black dragon. Alzack and Bisca shot several rounds at the dragon who amazingly hadn't fallen prey to Mira's Satin Soul's Magical strength.

Bixlow sent his soul objects to aid them in bringing down the dragon while Cana, Fried and Gajeel tried to help from a mid range. Evergreen tried to turn the dragon to stone after leaping off the top of Fairy Tail so she could look it in the eye. She made eye contact and gasped as she was swatted away into a deep river. "Evergreen!" Elfmen yelled out as loud as he could with the creature's foot still on his chest. Gildartz leaped back after landing a punch to the dragons face, but the dragon still didn't budge. It screeched out a loud roar sending Gildartz ears reeling in pain due to his close proximity.

Cana tackled her father to the ground "dad!" she yelled as they hit the ground just in time to dodge a fire ball that the dragon sent their way. Juvia and Laxus worked together combining their water and thunder element attributes into a more powerful attack. It casted a thick fog as it hit; the members jumped back watching for any kind of movement. Elfmen's screamed loudly after they heard another loud crash. The dragon flapped its wings ridding the area of the surrounding smoke that clouded its vision enabling it to see its target of choice.

It brought its foot up again and then back down causing Elfmen to scream again. Evergreen leaped out of nowhere "Elfmen!" she yelled only to be hit by the dragons oncoming tail. Blood trickled down Elfmen's chin "E-Ever…" he mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness. Laughter rang out as Zeref held up a beaten up unconscious Makarov by the back of his shirt. Laxus cracked whipping forward in anger as he traveled faster than the speed of sound watching as the boy known as Zeref dropped his grandfather from the tall building he was standing on.

The thunder element wizard caught his injured grandfather with ease before tossing him to Alzack yelling at him to take him to Wendy for treatment quickly before vanishing. He reappeared moments later in front of Zeref who easily blocked Lexus's fist then sent him falling to the ground after being hit with a power draining spell. The dragon screeched out in surprise when something caught its foot… "Keep your foot off my friend!" Natsu's voice came shocking the Guild members at the sight of him. Not just because of his sudden arrival, but because he was covered in flames and red scales.

A strawberry blonde teen hopped onto the dragon using an odd spell to bind it. White tentacles infected with Magical Power wrapped around the dragon tightly. Zeref's eyes darted to a necklace around an oncoming Lucy's neck. He vanished in a cloak of darkness only to reappear in front of Lucy taking a swing at her. He gained a cocky smirk when she dodges by quickly leaning back. "You're good…" Zeref pause *crash* the sound of the small vial he'd ripped off her neck hit the ground "but that won't save you!" he finished satisfied that he'd just destroyed their only method of turning the young boy back to normal.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Review please :3 P.S. still trying to think up what t call the sequel D: so far I'm stuck between 'The meaning of family' and 'Lost without you' which one do you guys think I should pick?**_


	21. Chapter 21- A teary goodbye

A teary goodbye

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sad to say finally chappy for part one guys. :( must admit I'm a little bit bummed; but I know I'll feel better about it later when I start its sequel, because there are a few details I left out just for the sequel itself ^^**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Betty just to answer your questions since for some reason the site won't let me PM you…**_

_**1) Yeah she's gained the power of Astro Projection, but at her current magical levels she can only access it while sleeping XD**_

_**2) Yep that's one of the reasons that and that she's dead tired. You have to remember Lucy barely had any magical power to begin with yet she always had at least one spirit running loose 90% of the time; having their movement are supported by her magic allowing them to stay in the human world for long lengths of time, but at a cost since their simple movements such as walking drain her. The only reason when they had the picnic with all the spirits that she was able to do that was because all day she hadn't spent any magic whatsoever.**_

_**3) Cause the only time she'd done it when someone was right in the room with him was when it was Igneel, Erza and Gray… Erza and Gray were fast asleep, but woke up not long after before Lucy fell asleep. **_

_**4) And the time loop thing wasn't really sudden per say it's just something I've been slipping in here and there throughout the story to make you wonder what's going on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters!**_

* * *

Natsu gasped "you bastard!" he yelled about to rush over and beat the hell out of him, but to his shock a certain blonde beat him to it. Lucy tackled him to the ground straddling the teen's hips as she landed punch after punch on his face. Her knuckles broke open and began to bleed, but she didn't feel it as she continued her assault on the boy who just laid there with a big grin on his face. "You really are an emotional fool." He said noticing her eyes flashing between coffee brown and starlight silver. Her pupils were silted.

Her body pulsed before she was thrown off him by an unseen power; Lucy screamed angrily turning her body in the air landing on all fours in a small creator. The cement tiles cracked and sparked as a fire licked at her clawed fingers. She bowed her head balling her clawed hands into tight fists hearing several light creaks as her skin became partially scaly. The power she was playing with right now was difficult to control with her unstable emotion of pure rage. Her blood was boiling! She was itching to cut the teens head clean off his shoulders!

What was this?! "Lucy! Don't do it stop!" Natsu yelled as he ran to her. All she saw was red… Fate was struggling to keep her brother grounded. They needed Lucy to regain control over her emotions now! Zeref held out his hand whipping it forward; a decent sized energy ball made its way towards Natsu, but was intercepted by Gray's Ice Lance. Erza appeared behind Zeref with a sword at his throat.

* * *

The Spirit King frowned this wasn't good; at this rate the course of time would end up repeating itself yet again! He didn't want to make everyone forget Lucy again and make her go through this a sixth time. It'd been traumatic enough the first time around! If only Elda was still here perhaps they'd be able to fix this. Fate held Elda's mind within her and her memories, but according to what he's seen she has yet to understand how to use them. It's really too bad. "So this has happened before King?" Loki asked standing behind him with all his brothers and sisters. The King turned to them in confusion "you said it out loud sir…" Virgo told him with a bow.

He sighed nodding sadly "this will be the sixth time…" he told them. Aquarius raised an eyebrow at the abnormally tall spirit "so we've met Lucy six times before now?" the blue haired spirit asked. Their King just nodded turning to stare intensely at the large puddle he was standing in that displayed the battle going on. *Click Click Click* "this times different though isn't it… daddy?" a young long blonde haired girl told the King. The King smiled tilting his head back to meet his daughters sapphire gaze. "Indeed… who'd have thought she'd receive your key this time around… have you two made a contract?" he asked her; she frowned shaking her head.

Loki stood there gazing at her with blood dripping from his nose as his eyes scanned her from the ground then paused at her chest then up to her face… 'What a knock out!' he thought she wore black heels were tied to her ankles with a dark blue ribbon laced skillfully around her right thigh marking an 'X' before trailing off into a evenly centered bow. Her short mid thigh dress was cut between her breasts with dark blue ribbons closing off the nice show that preying eyes would be receiving had it not been there… the dress tied off around her neck and her arms held the black and blue sleeves that were tied down to her upper forearm by another dark blue ribbon.

Her hair was stopped at her mid thigh and curled the slightest bit at the ends; he watched her pull her hair up into a high ponytail. Two long locks of hair strayed framing her face as the curled around her cheek. Taurus and Loki had hearts in their eyes "she's an angel!" they said riding on the cloud nine express at the moment. "Maya…" The King said before turning back to the pool under him. This wasn't good. Loki and Taurus sighed "her name even sounds angelic." The swooned *whack whack* Aquarius stood behind the two idiots who were now on the floor holding their heads.

"_**Lucy you have to listen to me… use my gate key!" Maya told her frantically through telepathy. Lucy didn't answer; making her wonder if she'd heard her. She smiled in satisfaction when she began glowing. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of all her brother and sister spirits glowing as well. **_Maya opened her eyes as the magical transfer between worlds stopped to find herself and Lucy's spirits standing before her. "L-Lucy?" Levi stared in shock at the number of spirits standing around her best friend. Zeref appeared in front of the half conscious Lucy, but was stopped by two strong grips and an axe at the neck. Erza gasped when the Zeref in her hold laughed and disintegrated into the shadows.

Zeref grinned vanished again and two huge explosions in the middle of a bunch of Guild members followed. The dust cleared most of the Guild's members were down! Natsu and Gildartz growled running after Zeref only to be propelled back by an energy ball filled with dark energy. The energy expanded catching the ends of Natsu's hand pulling him in. "Natsu!" Gildartz yelled before being tackled to the ground by his daughter. The dust cleared… nothing was there not; the tree that once stood there and not Natsu. Just a black circle and a couple disintegrated tiles along with a new hole in the ground.

Where was Natsu? Fate gave a light scream in surprise calling everyone's attention to her. Natsu had fallen on his back next to her on of her Magical Power filled tentacles wrapped around his waist. "Thanks sweetie." He said with a groan as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. The black dragon snapped the spell that was binding him. Natsu's eyes widened as its white angry eyes locked onto Fate. Hopping up to his feet he scooped her into his arms barely dodging its clawed hand that came crashing down.

Fate gasped "dad your scarf!" she yelled as they landed on the ground several feet away; the dragon ran at them on a rampage. Natsu stared at his now black scarf that Fate held up for him "what in the hell!?" he yelled quickly rolling out of the way of another claw attack. Natsu inhaled deeply as did the dragon "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he said as a large amount of flames shot from his mouth intercepting the black dragons blackened flames. Igneel flow out of nowhere giving the black dragon a full speed headbutt; knocking it several feet away.

It fell into a skid grinding its claws against the cement tiles leaving huge claw marks. Natsu tossed Fate onto her feet several feet away from him "sorry about this! Arghhh!" he yelled as he caught the dragon's clawed hand lifting it up over himself in a swift move before allowing it to slam into the tiled ground. *boom* meanwhile Lucy found herself in a fight with Zeref with Erza, Gray and her spirits at her side "don't let the dark energy touch you!" Erza informed. Lucy was only half listening. Maya smirked catching an opening; her fist sparked and in a flash her fist met Zeref's face. Lucy followed that with an earth element filled punch to the gut.

But Zeref vanished again leaving nothing, but a shadow sinking in the ground behind. Annoyed Lucy filled her hands with natural Magical Power grabbing the shadow quickly before it vanished from her. Zeref reappeared before her; his shirt in her hands. He grinned snapping his fingers *snap* it was followed with a loud screech "Lucy!" Natsu's voice came from behind her sounding out of breath and so far away. While everyone was distracted Zeref shot them with multiple orbs filled with Magical Power sending them several feet away before vanishing with a smirk; he was going to enjoy this!

*splat* Lucy's eyes were wide as blood slatted onto her cheek and forehead. Control returned to her eyes as her eyes and body returned to normal. "Are you okay mom?" Fate asked before she began coughing up blood. Fate stood in front of her; her arms were spread out protectively and a black claw hand was sticking out of her gut. The dragon ripped out its hand and Fate's leg buckled as she fell to the ground. Lucy's eyes went glossy "Fate!" she screamed dropping down next to her daughter who was currently bleeding out. Wendy rushed over dropping to her knees to try and heal the young strawberry blonde haired girl.

Fate's eyes began to drain as her life replayed before her eyes; Wendy frowned stopping her healing spell. Shaking her head "I'm sorry." Wendy told her looking at the young girl who'd just called Lucy mom that lied out dead in a pool of blood in front of her. Natsu found himself on his knees 'He didn't protect her?! It was his entire fault!' tears dripped off the rim of his eyes as he slammed his fists into the ground. The black dragon remained motionless for several long moments just staring at its blood dripping hands. "Um what the hell is that dragon doing?" Jet asked he pointed out as he stood up as well as he could guarding an unconscious Lisanna.

Mira sat up from the gravel pit she'd been stuck in; as a few half conscious members began to wake. The dragon grabbed at its head running its bloody fingers over its face as it screeched out loudly in pain? Tears trickled from its eyes mixing with some blood as it ran down its chin dripping off onto the cement pavement. The dragon began thrashing around in pain as it grow smaller in size leaving a young blonde haired brown eyed boy in its place. Zeref laughed from the top of one of the many buildings "well now this is getting interesting! It's just too bad…" he said watching as the young boy rushed over to his fallen sister.

A sister who'd fallen by his hand. "F-Fate wake up! Stop playing around! P-Please don't die… Y-Y-Your all I have left." he told her as he dropped to his knees next to her. Maya gasped quickly grabbing Lucy jumping out of the way. Taurus grabbed hold of the young Igneel leaping back to safety with help from Capricorn. An energy ball hit where they'd been standing moments later; the dust cleared. Where Fate's body had been was nothing, but a pile of ash. "You took one of my pawns… from me now I'll take a few of yours." Zeref said aiming a few more energy balls at a few fallen players.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" the young Igneel yelled as he began to take in a deep inhaled breath after leaping out of Taurus's arms stealing his axe as well. No one could react fast enough as Igneel let loose the roar and Zeref vanished from the spot only to reappear in front of the young dragon slayer ducking under the continuous shooting flames as his hand that held a dark ball absorbed into his stomach before exploding. Lucy skid to a stop only when Natsu grabbed her in a dive to the pavement. The sky began raining blood as the heavens roared above them with thunder clashes looking gloomy and eerie with blackened clouds.

Zeref looked at them with a satisfied smile "did you enjoy the show?" he told the two his voice dripping in sarcasm. All he heard was a spark Maya had him by the throat closing her hand tightly crushing his wind pipes "no I didn't!" she yelled crushing his neck in her hand violently. She released him and kicked him across town. No one screamed or panicked due to the villagers leaving the moment the fight started. Lucy lightly pushed Natsu off her "stand back." She told him watching as her spirits began to bombard Zeref.

Natsu stared at her; what was she planning? Gemini floated up to her clapping hands with her for a moment before a light emitted from them as a second Lucy stood before him. Gemini nodded as if receiving an unheard message from Lucy. Who took in a slow deep breath. They watched as Gemini unleashed a bonding spell on Zeref; one much like Fate's except with earth elemental energy added to it making the bind itself stronger. The spirits backed away Maya walked up next to the transformed Gemini assisting it in binding the teen.

She wasn't the greatest at binds, but something was better than nothing! Aquarius joined her putting the teen in a Water Lock bind. The water she controlled constricted around him tightly making him scream. They all stared at the real Lucy wide eyed as silver streams fell from the sky and were absorbed into seven large balls of light. "ten." Lucy counted through concentrating with no problems. Several more beams of light hit the balls of light and the slowly began to grow bigger "five" she said half way through as she stopped gathering the large mass of unused Magical Power that floated above them.

She began compressing the power around her "Two… one…" she finished and pointed at Zeref from her she stood. "Turn to dust; Starlight Breaker!" she yelled as the seven powerful masses combined into one firing off a large beam like cannon. Lucy was only upset by that fact she could hear that bastard scream as it ripped him apart. Rain slowly began to fall around them as the light vanished. Sounding like someone dropping a bunch of marbles on the pavement around them. Lucy found the world around her spinning as she fell backward only to be caught by Natsu. "Luce… Lucy what's wrong?!" He yelled removing her bangs from her face watching as the blood that'd been on her face dripped off her face.

* * *

Two days later Lucy laid huddled under her covers; they'd done a funeral for Fate and Igneel the other day. She couldn't believe she was gone… that he was gone! She'd made a promise to herself; to both of them that after this was over they'd be together! They'd be a family! How was she to do that now?! Porlyusica walked towards her pink hair tied up in a bun on her head while two long bangs framed her face. Natsu and several other Guild members stared at Porlyusica worriedly "this is just a cold right?" Natsu asked.

The pink haired women rolled her eyes "you all are really dumb aren't you… she's pregnant morons!" Porlyusica told them. Lucy rested her hand over her stomach in shock 'that can't be…' she thought remembering the pregnancy tests she'd taken. "B-But I took a pregnancy test; three of them they were all negative!" Lucy said Porlyusica snorted at her. She walked over to Natsu "dumbass here is the father right? Then the fact that you're pregnant wouldn't show up on a normal pregnancy test!" she told them. Lucy paused for a long moment arranging all the information she'd been given in her head.

"I'm pregnant… I'm Pregnant!" she yelled out with a big smile on her face. Porlyusica wagged her finger at the blonde "that's not all… congratulations your carrying six month old twins." She told them. Lucy and Natsu happy moment halted "eh?" they both asked looking up at the pink haired women. Loki chuckled leaning off the window "Lucy the Celestial world remember you were there for two days… in the human world that means six months. The only reason only a week had passed in your world was the work of the Spirit King." He notified her; laughing as the confusion on his master's face cleared right up.

"But then why am I not showing?" Lucy asked; she didn't look much bigger than normal. Everyone shrugged "probably because the baby's are still maturing in your stomach." Porlyusica answered for them as she hypothesized. She gathered her stuff and left. Lucy placed a hand over her stomach running her thumb over her exposed waist line. 'I guess this means I haven't really broken my silent promise to either of you have I Igneel? Fate?' Lucy thought with a happy grin for the first time in two and a half days.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'd like to thank all you viewers who like the story you guys helped me stick to this story till its end… and through sadly this story is ending; that only brings a new beginning. I've decided the sequel will be called "The meaning of family" so my friend's after I finish reproofing 'The star's Fate' I promise I will begin posting chapters! Until then :3 see ya around ^^ **_


End file.
